


The Result of a Malfoy and a Black

by Wattpadpadfoot



Series: Siriana Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black Lives, sirius black daughter, wolfstar-mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wattpadpadfoot/pseuds/Wattpadpadfoot
Summary: Siriana June Jamie Rema Lucy Andromeda Dorea Charlotte Malfoy Black is the secret daughter of Sirius Black and June Malfoy. no one knows of their relationship so no one knows of their child. What will happen of this secret girl and how will she survive. What happens if she is forced to go to Hogwarts and reunites with Remus?





	1. Prologue part 1

Januari 1976  
Sirius POV  
Oh bloody Merlin! June is screaming from pain and yelling at me that it's all my fault. It's true I knocked her up 9 months ago. I trie to sooth her but she just keeps on cursing and most likely breaking my hand.

7 hours later~  
I look down in my arms at my beautiful babygirl and smile. Yeah I'm way to young to be a father but June already graduated last year and inherited a fortune and with my inheritance of uncle Alphard we'll be fine. We are going to keep our little girl a secret though. Seeing as we want to keep her safe. June's brother, Lucius is a deatheater or he'll become one anyway and I'm a known blood traitor so if he hears I got his sister pregnant he'll get his deatheaterfriends and nor me nor my daughter or June will be safe.

The hard thing about this is that I can't tell the marauders. If one of them would turn to Voldy's side, we'd be in danger.

Whatever, that's for another day to worry about right now I'm just gonna look at my daughter. She's going to live with her mother while I'm still in Hogwarts. We'll see how it goes.

Januari 1978  
Third person POV  
"Anna, would you like some pancakes?"  
At the mention of pancakes, the two year old girl runs to the kitchen.  
" You said pancakes, mummy?" The girl said with a smile across her face. June Malfoy chuckled. She then gestured towards the big stack of pancakes on their kitchen table.

Right when Siriana wanted to take a bite from her second pancake the door was blown away.

Men in dark robes with strange masks entered the house and quickly proceeded on to the kitchen.

" Come out come out wherever you are!" One of the men taunted.  
June took her daughter by the hand, mentally cursing for having left her wand in the living room, and told her to go to Hogwarts. And if she got there to ask for padfoot.  
The little girl nodded while silent tears where already rolling down her face.  
The next moment June Malfoys eyes went blank after her body was hit with a green light. Siriana let out a sob before she was embraced with the warmth of elemental fire.

Sirius POV  
" oh come on Moony! Can you stop reading and just eat and talk to us!"  
" Padfoot's right Moony!" James backed me up. Remus finally shut his book, sighed but started eating nonetheless.

A few minutes later we were planning our next prank when there was what looked like a fire in between the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw tables.

" Padfoot! Padfoot! PADFOOT! " a sobbing girl started yelling. MY sobbing girl. The teachers had gotten on their feet and were approaching her far to quickly so I decided to sprint.

When she saw me she immediately ran towards me. I picked her up and left the great hall.

" Puppy what happend? Where's Mummy?" I asked while holding her to my chest still walking away from the hall.

She looked at me with her tear stained face and started crying again while choking out words.  
" S-scary m-men c-came and they sh-shot a gr-een light at at Mummy and the-then she st-stopt m-moving"  
" It's gonna be okay Pup. I'll look after you." I said trying to keep my voice comforting even though June had just died and I felt like crying myself. I am a father in the first place so I have to man up for my Babygirl.

Recap at the great hall  
Remus POV  
Sirius stood up and ran towards the sobbing girl who immediately jumped into his arms then they ran off.

"What just happened? And who's the little girl? " I asked turning to James to see he looked as dumbfounded as me.  
" I... I have no clue, Remus" he really didn't know, he used my first name which only happens when he's confused or has to be serious (not sirius).

How would this girl be related to Sirius?


	2. Prologue part 2

Third person POV  
It was the first full moon since the arrival of Siriana June Jamie Rema Andromeda Dorea Charlotte Malfoy-Black or as most knew her, Anna. Her father had told his friends and professors he was her godfather. He told them her mother had passed away and he was the only one who could take care of her. He didn't tell anyone who Anna's mother was nor did he tell anyone Anna's real name. People gradually had accepted her presence and everything was going great.

During full moons Anna would stay with Lily and then go to the hospital wing in the morning.

After a few months Anna knew the marauders better than anyone else. She knew secrets even the other marauders didn't know from eachother. She happened to know a secret about her uncle Moony as well. And she wanted to ask him about it and what time is better than breakfast on saturday morning when her other uncles and her dad slept in.

" Moony?" She asked curiously.  
" Yes Anna?" He replied while taking his cup and pouring some pumpkin juice.  
" You like Daddy right?"  
" Of course I like your Dad. He's one of my best friends." The young werewolf said while messing up little Anna's hair. He started drinking his pumpkin juice when the girl spoke again.  
"I meant that you like like him. Like uncle James likes aunt Lily."

A spit take was the response as Remus' drink was spilled over the table and he rapidly turned to the mischievous youngster.

" Why would you think that? I - I mean your Dad and I are, are just friends and I like girls and your dad likes girls"  
"Daddy says that you can like both girls and boys the same. So I thought that you liked Daddy cause you look at him like James and Lily look at eachother."  
Remus got all redfaced and tried to make out words but couldn't. If a two year old could find out, it must be pretty obvious. What if Sirius knew? What would he say? No he's as straight as can be. He's the Hogwarts casanova. He has probably shagged more than half of the female population at this school! He wouldn't like men.

Remus' internal rambling got cut short when Anna squealed in delight for her father had appeared at the entrance of the great hall. Before he came to close she whispered so only her uncle Moony would hear.  
" I won't tell him if you don't want me to. I'll keep your secret."  
Remus turned to her and just nodded still not finding any words.

She kept her promise for years. She didn't even tell her latest friend, Harry.

Harry got the nickname Prongslett as he's James and Lily's kid. About a year and a few months after his birth, the unthinkable happend. Peter had betrayed the Potters which resulted in the deaths of Lily and James, the prisonlife for Sirius, a lonely life for Remus, a ratty life for wormtail, Harry being dumped at Lily's muggle relatives and little Anna's disappearance. Her dad had told her what had happened and told her to run and hide. She did as told and no one knew where she went or how to find her.


	3. Chapter 1

Siriana POV Somewhere in Romania -summer 1993

"Catch me if you can Charlie!" I exclaimed while running. Charlie and I were fooling around in our house in Romania. Yeah, I know what that sounds like, our house. But Charlie and I aren't really a couple. We're friends ... with benefits but mostly friends. He's great. He's the only one to know my real name except for my Dad of course. Whatever, I've travelled around for a few years until I settled here and met Charlie.

We're quite similar in our likings. We're both in to dangerous things and well we look kinda badass. I've got a few tattoos. I got a paw print on my left fore arm a moon on my right whrist which shows the current fase of the moon, on my left shoulder I've got antlers and on my right shoulder I've got a lily. I also have the word 'Dragontamer' on my side. When I'm in Romania I like to have my hair purple. I'm a metamorphmagus so I change it sometimes when I go to different countries. I usually were dark jeansshorts or skinnyjeans with a dark shirt and my black leather jacket. To top of my outfit I have my lovely black combat boots. See why my hair has to be purple? Otherwise I don't have any color on me.

Tomorrow I'm going down to meet my relatives, the Malfoys. My mum's brother Lucius and his wife who is my fathers cousin, Narcissa have a son about Harry's age named Draco. I wouldn't go visit them if it wasn't for the things I've heard Charlie tell me. He told me about Mr. Weasley and Lucius often having a dispute and Lucius being a deatheater. What Lucius and Mr. Weasley do when they see eachother is entirely up to them but as I recall correctly my mother inherited the Malfoy manor and with it a house elf named Dobby. I don't need the manor but I don't want Dobby to be mistreated so I'm going to claim him.

"Haha, got you!" Charlie laughed as he picked me up and swirled me around.

"Hey Char, I'm gonna buy a new dress. You wanna come with me?" Charlie made a face at the thought of shopping and shook his head.

"Okay then, I'll quess I'll be off ... alone." I was trying to play the quilt card on him but he noticed and chuckled.

"I'll see you later, love." He gave me a kiss and I dissapparated.

After going to many shops I decided to just go to Madam Malkins. I don't know why I didn't go there in the first place. I hadn't properly entered when she made her way towards me.

" Hello dear, how can I help you?"

" I'm looking for a dress." I thought for a second before adding "Preferably one with long sleeves."

A pureblood woman isn't supposed to have tattoos.

"Okay, did you have a colour in mind and for what kind of occasion is the dress?"

"Perhaps purple? And I am meeting up with my family but they are pureblood freaks and I wanna make a good impression. "

She looked me up and down as if to say 'you're a pureblood?' . Perhaps I should have dressed sweeter instead of my dark attire. Well it's too late to change that now. Madam Malkin started measuring me and a bit later I had my dress.

Later that day, I rang the doorbell at the Malfoy manor. My hair was platinum blonde, like my mums was and I had put on high heels that matched my dress. The door swung open to reveal a house elf, only it wasn't Dobby. The house elf lead me to the living room where my blonde relatives were seated.

"Good evening, my name is June Lucy Malfoy and as you can quess I'm your niece. I was wondering if I could have my house elf back."

They looked at me for a moment before Lucius spoke up.

" June had a daughter? She didn't tell me. She hasn't spoken to me for over seventeen years. Where is she?"

He seemed hurt but also angry, very angry.

" My mother died about fifteen years ago. Didn't the ministry inform you? She was killed by deatheaters. "

He shook his head and Narcissa took over.

" Where have you been then all of those years?"

"For the first few years I lived with my father but then I started moving around."

At the mention of my father Lucius head perked up again.

"Who is your father?"

" That is to remain a secret. He is pureblood though. I know that's what you wanted to know. Anyway I came here for my house elf. I don't know if you knew but I inherited the manor and with the manor comes the house elf. Don't worry I have no interest in the manor whatsoever I only want my elf. So where is he?"

They exchanged glances before my uncle answered me.

" Last year I was tricked into giving him a sock and with that gesture setting him free. Therefore I do not know where he is."

" You lost my elf? Perhaps he'll come when I call. DOBBY!"

With a plop a creature with big, round eyes appeared.

" Mistress has called. Dobby didn't know where to find mistress. Dobby is sorry."

"That's alright, Dobby." I assured my newly refound elf. Then I turned to my aunt and uncle. " Uncle Lucius, aunt Cissy would you mind giving me some privacy so I can talk to my elf?" They nodded and left.

I casted a muffliato spell and then turned back to Dobby.

" Are you okay Dobby? Did they mistreat you? Where have you been?"

" Dobby is okay mistress. Dobby's old masters weren't nice mistress. Dobby has been working at Hogwarts. "

" At Hogwarts? "

" Yes mistress, mr Dumbledore lets Dobby work in the kitchen. Dobby even gets payed."

He seemed ecstatic about working at Hogwarts and I was happy for that.

" It was my intention to take you back home with me but if you want you can keep working at Hogwart during the schoolyear and then come home with me during the holidays?"

He seemed possibly delighted about the idea and nodded. "You can inform Dumbledore but I don't want you to tell him my full name. If you must tell someone my name you'll refer to me as June Lucy Malfoy. "

With another "yes mistress " he dissapeard again. I bid my goodbye to my aunt and uncle and apparated back home to Charlie.


	4. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up by an owl tapping on the window. Groaning I turned to Charlie  
"Charlie wake up! There's an owl for you." He wouldn't budge so I kicked him of the bed. I've never said I was a sweet girl.  
He picked himself up from the floor and scowled at me before opening the window to let the owl in. Next thing I know it's perched on top of me.  
"Seems like it wasn't for me. Who's it from?" He asked me curiously.  
I hesitantly took the letter from the owl. This is the first time I've ever gotten mail. If no one knows of your existence, it's not likely they'll send you a letter.

We opened the envelope together. There was writing in green ink.

_'June L. Malfoy_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, please find enclosed ..."_

I had stopped reading. I frowned and turned to Charlie.  
"Since when do you get your acceptance letter at the age of seventeen?"  
He shrugged. " They didn't know you existed so they probably want to make up for it now by accepting you for your seventh year."  
"Mmm whatever. I'm not going anyway. I've learned everything already on my own so I don't see the point in going." After I said that Charlie smiled at me.   
"You should reply, tell them you're not interested."  
I did as I was told and send the owl of with my reply.

The next morning I got a new letter.

_'June L. Malfoy_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, please find enclosed ..."_

I frowned and tossed it in the fire place. When the next day another owl tapped on my window, I sent out another letter declining. It didn't help.  
Each day I got more letters. By now I get more than a dozen a day. I was getting annoyed, really annoyed so annoyed the next letter that came in my hand immediatly turned to ashes. Did I mention I'm an elemental? No, well you know now.

It was the fourteenth of September when I couldn't take it anymore.  
I had woken up just like the days before by an owl tapping on my window, then over a dozen owls flew in and knocked me of my feet. Each and every letter bursted into flames as I was beyond angry, I was furious. I put on a black skinny jeans and a gray crop top and searched for my combat boots. Charlie gave me a kiss and handed me my leather jacket before he left to work after I had finally found my boots and put them on.  
While I walked to the door, I scooped up my keys.

A few minutes later I was soaring through the sky on my motorcycle. Yeah I adore motorcycles and seeing as I got mountains of gold anyway I bought one.

When I finally arrived at Hogwarts, it was 6.15 PM. I jumped off and locked my motor while walking to the front door. Hogwarts hasn't changed a bit in the last fifteen years. I made my way to Dumbledore's office and started yelling all kind of sweets at the gargoyles when two identical redheads showed up.

"Can we-"  
"Help you?"  
"Dumbledore is probably-"  
"In the great hall."  
I got a headache from looking at them while they were speaking but atleast they told me where Dumbledore is.  
"Thanks, then I'll go look for him there."  
When I turned they hooked their arms in with mine and walked me to the great hall.

When I took a closer look at them I noticed they looked a lot like Charlie except they were taller and Charlie had more muscles. Charlie did mention he was from a large family and seeing as he was the second oldest they could be his younger brothers.  
"What are your names actually?"   
"I'm Fred-"  
"-and I'm George Weasley."  
"And who are you?"  
"You can call me June or Anna. Are you guys related to Charlie?"  
They stopped in their tracks and turned to me before they simultaniously exclaimed;  
"YOU KNOW CHARLIE?!  
"I take that as a yes then..." I mumbled while continuing my way to the great hall when they had caught up with me again we were already at the doors. We walked in and they went to their table while I stept forward to the teachers table only looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore only noticed me when I was almost at the table. He didn't recognise me whatsoever. Nice the guy keeps on sending me letters but doesn't even know me when I'm right in front of him.

"You have no clue who I am, do you?" I said to him in a mocking voice.  
"No I do not, should I know you?" He said in a curious but carefull manner.  
I laughed. Sometimes I laugh at inappropriate times. I quess I got that from my dad, if he hadn't started laughing like a maniac they might had given him a trial. Oh, I quickly composed myself and answered him.

"Well you've been sending me a dozen of bloody acceptance letters a day so I would think you ought to know me."  
Realisation washed over him and his eyeballs practically popped out of his head as he understood that the girl infront of him, in her black clothes and with her purple hair was the pureblooded miss Malfoy.

"Miss Malfoy?" When the name left his lips the entire great hall went silent.  
"What? Expected a blonde wearing a dress?" I shook my head while turning my hear platinum blonde.  
"Better?" I asked. He looked at me, startled for a moment before composing himself.  
"Why are you here? Have you changed your mind about studying here?"  
I gave him the typical Malfoy sneer before answering.  
"As I have already written before I do not wish to study at Hogwarts. The reason for my presence are the heaps of letters I'm recieving. Could you possibly stop sending them?"   
He nodded.   
"Thank you." With that I turned around but immediatly stopped in my tracks as Dumbledore asked me a question.

"How old are you miss Malfoy?" Damn, I"m seventeen so technically I'm of age but going to school is mandatory until eighteen.  
"I'm of age, why do you ask?"  
"Are you over eighteen?"  
"I'm seventeen if you really want to know, not that it's any of your business." Out of the cornor of my eye I could see the slytherins grinning. They obviously liked it when a pureblood walks in who doesn't mind being rude even if it is to Dumbledore.

"Where do you go to school miss Malfoy?" What's up with all the questions? Is he trying to figure out my life story? I hate it when people pry into my life.  
"I've been homeschooled, _sir_."   
"Homeschooled by your father or?" Nice now he's asking about my dad as well huh?  
"By books, sir. I did an independant study and I've finished."  
"I'm afraid you'll have to stay here. As you've studied on your own you haven't taken any tests. You haven't done your OWL's or your NEWT's which you need in order to get a job." I gritted my teeth.  
"I've got enough money to make sure that even my possible future children and grandchildren won't have to work a day in their life. So I do not need NEWT's. I'm leaving now. Goodbye sir, professors, students." With that I turned on my heel and stalked out of the great hall.  
I jumped on my mothercycle and flew back to Romania. Charlie will be able to calm me down. He always does.


	5. Chapter 3

Tap.  
Tap tap tap.

I pulled the blanket up and snuggled back in Charlies chest. Whatever it is that is making the tapping sound can wait. When I came back home yesterday, it was already pretty late. It must have been past 4 AM when I fell asleep and I'm planning on sleeping in. Bonus, it's a saturday so Charlie also gets to sleep in.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Urgh.  
I groaned and tried to ignore the noise but it became louder.

TAP TAP TAP

Damn it. Scowling I stood up to go see what's going on. Oh hell no. Not again.  
Tapping against my window was a big brown owl. I may hope it's carrying a letter for Charlie 'cause otherwise someone's gonna die.

The moment the window opened the owl flew in and held it's leg out. I took the letter and scowled, it was adressed to me.

_"Dear miss Malfoy_

_I am pleased to inform you that you are still welcome at our school and that I have spoken to the minister of Magic. He has informed me that you are obligated to go to school untill your eighteenth birthday. Therefore I exspect you at Hogwarts by monday. You shall be excused from classes that day to settle in and get sorted._

_Ps. Aurors will be send to escort you if you fail to be present by 10 o'clock._

_Sincerely Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

"Charlie! Charlie wake up! It's important! Charlie!" I was in a slightly panicked state. Oh who am I kidding? I'm having a full blown panick attack.  
Charlie finally woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
"What is it?"  
I handed him the letter, to chocked to say something. When he was done reading, I refound my ability to speak.  
"He can't do that, right? They can't do that. I don't want to go! I don't want to leave you! I need to stay here. It's not like they know where I live so they can't 'escort' me right? Oh Merlin Charlie what do I do? I'm screwed! I'm so so screwed and-"  
Charlie kissed me, succesfully shutting me up.

When we broke apart he didn't let go of me fully.  
"Are you okay?" I gave him a look that screamed 'ofcourse I'm not they are gonna kidnap me!'. He just hugged me.  
"I don't know wether they'll be able to find you but if you do have to go it's only untill Januari. Then you're eighteen and can quit. You could also stay and graduate there. Hogwarts isn't that bad and I'll visit every Hogsmeade weekend."  
I didn't know what to say. It sounded as if he had already given up on me staying here. He was already trying to comfort me for when I had to go.  
"I'm just gonna wait and see. If the aurors find me I quess I'll have no choice but to go with them but otherwise I'm staying here."  
He nodded and kissed my forehead but when our eyes met, I knew he didn't think I'd be able to stay with him.

We spent the entire weekend pretending we weren't worried for monday. We went to a muggle village, saw some movies, danced in the kitchen while singing along with the music and ordered pizza. It was a great weekend only I didn't really enjoy myself as I'm to nervous for tomorrow.

The next day I woke up at nine and got a shower. Afterwards I got dressed in my ripped skinny jeans and one of Charlies shirts. Wearing his shirt gave me a feeling of safety, like nothing bad could happen. Hours passed and soon it was lunchtime and Charlie came back.  
"Anna?! Are you still here? Anna!" He was shouting while he came in and when he saw me he quickly put his arms around me and burried his face in my hair.  
"Thank God you're still here." He mumbled in my hair. I nodded my head a bit in response and we just stood there.

After a while we went to the kitchen and made some pancakes to celebrate the absence of aurors.

We celebrated to early. Right when I had taken a bite from my first pancake the doorbell rang.  
Charlie and I exchanged a look before he swiped his mouth clean and stood up to open the door.

"Can I help you?" I heard him ask.  
"Yes, we're here for a June L. Malfoy. Is she inside?"  
I felt my hope scatter and stayed as still as possible.  
"No, I'm sorry I can't help you." Charlie lied while holding the door to close it as soon as the aurors left.  
"Do you mind if we come in?" They asked. They didn't say they didn't believe him but it wasn't necessary. You could here it in their voice.  
"I do mind actually. I don't see why you would have to come in my house if you're looking for someone that I've said isn't here."  
"We're sorry sir but we have to check if she really isn't in there."

Not a second later two aurors came into the kitchen I quickly morfed my features to look like a guy. I had given myself short brown hair and a rougher looking skin. Also I flattened my chest and changed my feminine figure to be more manly.  
The first auror entered the kitchen. He was a tall man with neatly combed graying hair wearing dark blue robes.  
"Who are you?" He asked when he spotted me.  
I tried to keep my voice low and steady while answering.  
"Jake Williams, sir." Yes, I nailed it! He looked me over once again before his collegue and Charlie entered. I winked at Charlie when the aurors had their backs turned to me and he smiled a bit.

After the aurors had inspected the bedrooms they came back to the kitchen.  
"We're sorry to have disrupted your lunch but we had to make sure that miss Malfoy wasn't here. We'll be leaving then. Goodbye gentlemen." The men held out their hands to shake so Charlie stood up. I didn't, knowing that it'd be strange if a guy wore the kind of ripped skinny jeans that I was currently wearing. They looked at me oddly before shrugging it off and leaving.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and morphed back to my usual look.  
"That was a close one, Anna. I almost wet my pants when they went to the kitchen."  
"I know love. But they're gone now and with a bit of luck they wont come back.

Little did we know...


	6. Chapter 4

What the hell? Who would come to our house at this ungodly hour? I mean it's ... okay perhaps it's not that early anymore it's already past nine in the morning so yeah. I turned to look for Charlie only to be met with an empty spot. He's already off to work.

I got dressed and walked down the stairs. The doorbell kept ringing and it was driving me crazy. Right before I turned the doorknob,I stopped to think. None of Charlies friends could be at my door seeing as they are all together at the dragon institute. Charlies family doesn't visit without warning. My family doesn't know where I live. Who could be at our door?

"Are you going to open the door or am I going to just come in?!" A mans voice yelled.  
Panicking, I started to put up every protection charm or spell I know but they were to no avail. In a split second my door opened and a creepy guy walked in. He had one blue eye which darted everywhere while his other eye was small and looking straight at me. His face was badly scarred and a large chunk of his nose was missing. He walked in and I noticed he was limping.

"Malfoy are you going to come willingly or am I going to have to force you?" The way he said it suggested that it wasn't really a choice.  
"I do not know what you're talking about and I request you leave immediatly." I tried to keep my voice steady and authorative but it ended a little bit squeeky. It's not my fault. That man is just REALLY scary. He just looked at me.  
"You got ten minutes to pack your trunk, then we're going to Hogwarts. Your books and robes are already there. Now scoot!"

I sighed and gave up. I'll just have to find a way to escape Hogwarts. A few minutes later my trunk was packed with clothes shoes and fire whiskey. Hey if I got to survive at Hogwarts, I'm gonna need my booze. All I've got to do now was write a note to Charlie.

_Dear Charlie_   
_An auror came in and left me no choice but to go to Hogwarts._   
_Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't forget to adress any letters to me as to June L. Malfoy._   
_Wouldn't want anyone to find out._   
_I love you, A-_

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!"  
I jumped and screamed before cursing every damn thing on this planet. That _man_ is INSANE!!! I glared at him and levitated my trunk downstairs with him hot on my tails. When we arrived downstairs he looked at me and I nodded, signaling that I was ready to go. He grabbed my shoulder and I grabbed my trunk then he apparated us to a little town I recognise to be Hogsmeade.

A carriage was awaiting us and we got in. It was a silent ride except for him muttering something under his breath.  
I just looked out the window. I know Hogwarts isn't the worst place on earth. It was actually quite fun when I was little. My dad and uncles were always pranking the other students while Lily, Marlene, Mary and Alice were just super nice and laughing all the time. I smiled a bit at the memory before I remembered that most of them are dead, insane, a traitor, locked up or just not in my life anymore.

We arrived at Hogwarts and the man which apparently was named Moody, dragged me out the carriage.  
"Take it easy will ye?" I told him. He glared at me and I put my hands up in defense.   
A few minutes later we entered Dumbledores office.

"Good day miss Malfoy, I hope your journey went well." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes. He looked at me from behind his half-moon spectacles, waiting for me to response. Well, I wouldn't hold my breath if I were him. All I did was glare at him.  
Deciding to break the silence, Dumbledore turned to Moody.  
"Thank you for bringing miss Malfoy, Alastor."  
"Yeah whatever Albus, you owe me one. You seem to keep forgetting I retired. Plus, she wasn't really good company. I'm off."  
With that, Moody left the room to go back to God knows where.

"Take a seat miss Malfoy." I sat down but still refused to speak. The stupid moron had practically abducted me from my life, my house, my Charlie. I am not planning on forgiving him anytime soon. Then there's also the fact that he left my father to rot in Azkaban. The annoying thing is that I can't even yell at Dumbles for doing that to my dad 'cause it would totally blow my cover.  
I was mentally debating what I could and couldn't do when he spoke. Apparently he had been trying to get my attention for the last few minutes but I hadn't realised it.

"Miss Malfoy, would you like to be sorted privatly or in the great hall?"  
"Privatly" I spat at him. He didn't seem to notice or he decided not to care. He merely nodded and went to another room.  
When he came back, he had an old tattered hat with him. Lily had told me about the sorting so I knew what was gonna happen.  
"Now, when I place this hat on your head it will-"  
"Sort me in my house blah blah I know how it works. Just get on with it." He looked at me for a second before nodding and placing the hat on me.

When the hat was placed on my head I thought I would be hearing it's voice. But instead it was dead silent. It stayed like that for about five minutes. Suddenly the hat spoke up. Not in my head though, he just spoke out loud.  
"Your mind ... it's blocked. Why is it blocked? I can't sort you if I can't get in your mind." It said annoyed. I smirked and turned to look at Dumbledore.  
"Quess I can't study here if I can't be sorted, huh?" I grinned. He thought for a while before looking at the clock.  
"It's already lunchtime. We'll sort this problem out afterwards. Follow me." He gestured for me to get up and then walked out. Not wanting to be left in his office and frantically being hungry made me do just as he asked.

When we entered the great hall, people stared at me. I just cleared my face of all emotions and followed Dumbles to the stafftables. When I scanned the table, I recognised a lot of faces. Most teachers were still the same only Slughorn was replaced by a greasy haired man which could only be Snape. The Care of magical creatures professor was replaced by Hagrid and then ofcourse you have a new Defense prof. The new prof was a tall, sandy haired man wearing worn out clothes and he seemed to have scars all over his face. I know this man it's  
"Remus?" I asked in barely a whisper. I hadn't seen him since I was five years old. He's one of my godfathers not that I think he knows. By the look he is giving me I know he doesn't know me. I summoned a chair and went to sit next to him. We didn't speak but I did notice him taking curious glances at me. I just pretended I didn't notice but I couldn't keep a small smile from my face. I had refound someone from my family.

After dinner Dumbledore lead me back to his office only were we now accompanied by Snivellus and Mcgonagall. I sat down on the same chair as before we left for lunch when I started getting a headache. Taking in my surrounding I saw Snivellus concentrating very hard ... on me.  
"You're not going to be able to get into my mind _Snape._ As the hat stated earlier it's blocked." I sneered. He scowled at me before turning back to his headmaster.  
"She is completely closed off, headmaster. I can not get a read of her." He said in his ever monotone voice.  
"Albus, why did you need our assistance?" Mcgonagall asked. She glanced at me before turning back to Dumbledore  
"I believe we have a problem with sorting her in her house. I would like you to make up a timetable so she has classes with all the houses in turn. She must also have a place to sleep. Any suggestions?".  
They exchanged looks but didn't say anything. As I wasn't sorted into a house they couldn't just pick one for me to go live with. I felt triumphant untill I saw Dumbledores face. He had made up his mind.  
"Miss Malfoy, would you mind living with a professor?" The idea surprised me however it would be an opportunity to get to know Remus again.  
"Would I get to choose who I'd live with?"  
He nodded and I smiled, a genuine smile.  
"Then I'd like to be in professor Lupins courters." They exchanged looks.  
"That is sadly not possible for certain reasons." Mcgonagall said.  
Ofcourse they don't know I know about his 'furry little problem' as my dad used to call it.  
"Is this because of his condition? I can assure you that he'll be harmless if he gets his potion. Lycanthropie might not be cureable but it can be controlled." They stood speechless for a moment before Dumbledore nodded.  
Mcgonagall and Snape left pretty soon after this to go teach their respective classes and I was left alone with Dumbledore ... again.  
"You may go settle in now."  
Without hesitation I stood up and strutted out of his office. Who knows? Perhaps something good'll come from this after all.


	7. Chapter 5

By the time I had unpacked my trunk it was a quarter to six. I suppose I should write Charlie a letter, poor bloke only got a short note. So here we go.

Dear Charlie  
I'm sorry I only left you such a short note but I wasn't given much time. This auror I mentioned is called Alastor Moody. I hate to admit it but he kinda scares me. Moving on. He took me to Hogwarts were Dumbledore was waiting for us. There was a problem with the sorting hat as my mind is blocked and it couldn't get a read of me. They didn't like that :).  
Anyway as I'm houseless, I'm going to be living with a professor. Here comes the interesting part. Remus Lupin is the new D.A.D.A. professor and I get to live with him! He doesn't know I'm his goddaughter yet but it's a start, right?  
I'll write to you every chance I have and I exspect a lot of letters in return do you hear me? Also, please come visit me when there's a Hogsmeade weekend. I already miss you.  
See you soon, Love A-

I went to the owlery and used one of the school owls to send my letter. I don't have an owl. I never had the need. I've never had to send any letters as only Charlie really knows me and we used to live in the same house. So no owl for me. Perhaps I'll buy one now though.

After the owl flew off, I went to the great hall for diner. I wonder how Remus will take the news of us being roomies now. Oh well, only one way to find out.

I entered the great hall and went to sit at the same spot I sat at lunch, right next to Remus. He smiled a bit but didn't say anything. After a few minutes I broke the silence.  
"So uhm Remus," he quirked an eyebrow at me, obviously amused at my use of his first name or my nervousness, "I uhm I don't know whether anyone has informed you but I'm uhm I'm going to be living with uh well with you." He choked on his food when I finally finished my brilliant stuttering. When he recomposed himself he was a bit jumpy or panicked or however you would describe it. He was more nervous than I was a second ago and that says alot.  
"I uhm you can't you you can't live with me. I uhm I am not an appropriate roommate. I have personal issues so sso you you can't live with me." I leaned in a bit closer and whispered so only he could hear.  
"I know about your 'furry little problem" Remus. I know a lot more than people give me credit for. I also want you to know I'm great at keeping secrets so I won't tell anyone about your monthly problem." He sighed a breath of relief eventhough he still seemed tense.  
We spent the rest of dinner talking about what he was teaching this year. That the other professors were surprised about how well we interacted would be an understatement. I liked it though.

After dinner I went to sit at the Black Lake for a while. Just thinking about everything. When I was unpacking I noticed a copy of the Daily Prophet on Remus' table. It stated that not only had my dad escaped he had been sighted not to far from Hogwarts. I wonder what he would be doing here. I wish aunt Lily and uncle James hadn't trusted Peter to be their secret keeper. If my dad hadn't told them to switch to Peter they might would've still been alive. My dad wouldn't have been send to Azkaban and uncle Remus would actually know me. It's not good to dwell on dreams and I know that but sometimes I like to imagine how life would have been like if things had gone right.

Dad and I would probably have taken Remus in in our house and at least every other day we would have gone to visit Prongs' house. Harry and I would probably be like siblings and I would have gone to Hogwarts. I like to think I would have been sorted into Gryffindor. No offence to my mum though, she was a slytherin but I wouldn't want to be one. Also when I was little people used to say I acted a lot like my dad. Well they would say like my godfather 'cause my dad kept me a secret. It would be nice to have a family again. I know I have Charlie but still. Charlie is a lover and a great friend but he can't replace my dad, uncles, aunt and godbrother. He does lessen the hurt.

I didn't notice I was crying until I heard voices. I quickly swiped away my tears and ducked behind a tree. The redheaded twins from last time walked past the tree. They were discussing prank ideas. I chuckled to myself but apparently I wasn't quiet enough.

"Did you hear that, George" A first voice said.  
"I did, Fred" the second voice followed. I heard footsteps getting closer and rapidly made my way up in the tree. Just when I had raised my feet up on to a branch, the twins appeared.  
"I swear I heard a noise" one said. The other one nodded and they looked around. I thought it quite funny. They were looking the grounds while the person who made the noise was right above their heads like seriously. I was only a few feet above them.

Eventually they gave up and headed back to the castle with me doing the same thing only from a distance. After I entered the castle I quickly made my way to Remus' or now our courters. I don't know how long I sat at the lake but by the lack of students I'm quessing it was more than just a few minutes.

When I entered Remus sat in a chair with a cup of thee floating beside him and a book in his hands. I was almost past him when he stopped me.  
"Where have you been? It already past eleven. Curfew is at nine, you know." He tried to sound repremanding but failed miserably by smiling at me.  
"Well Remus I was at the Black Lake, thinking things over and didn't notice how much time had passed but as I said at dinner I know more then people give me credit for so I also know that you and your friends used to go out past curfew all the time. Isn't that right, Moony?" I shot him a cocky grin while he stood there flabbergasted.  
"How ... how do you know that nickname? Only my closest friends used it." I just smirked at him and went to bed. I was tired as hell and I don't think Remus is going to let me sleep in.


	8. Chapter 6

"June are you up yet? Breakfast is almost over and classes are starting soon." Remus spoke through my door. I groaned and turned around. It's too early! I quess I can skip the first lesson. No one will notice.

Apparently people did notice as I had skipped the entire morning and only got out of bed by lunchtime. I adjusted the schooluniform a bit so it was more my style and walked to the great hall. Just like the day before I went to sit next to Remus only this time he immediatly spoke up.  
"Where were you this morning? You were supposed to be in my class second period but you didn't show up."  
"I was asleep. Back home I always sleep in and go out late."  
"Didn't you have somewhere to be?"  
"Nah, Charlie leaves for work at around half past seven and only returns at twelve for lunch and usually he walks by the bakery then to get us some bread or whatever. Then he leaves again at one o'clock and I head out on my motorcycle or I go with him or I go grocery chopping. At four Charlie usually gets off and then we go out. So yeah, I don't need to be awake in the morning."  
By now Remus had turned his head completely in my direction so he was facing me. He was amused for some reason.  
"Charlie?" He asked, eyebrows raised  
"Yeah Charlie, we're roommates." I said shrugging it off. He smiled and shook his head before returning to his food. When no one was looking, I spiked my pumpkin juice up with my fire whiskey before I started drinking it. It tasted so good!

"Miss Malfoy?" Mcgonagall interupted my internal praising of fire whiskey.  
"Yes, professor?" I replied, while trying to look innocent. My dad always talked about Mcgonagall when he spoke of Hogwarts and so did my mum. They both thought she was a great professor but also one you don't want to anger.  
"Why weren't you in my class this morning?" Oh dragon dung, I had missed her class! _Her_ class. Okay find a good excuse.  
"I missed breakfast this morning and therefore didn't recieve my timetable. I didn't know what classes I had when or who I should ask. Would you know where I can find my timetable." Merlin I'm good in the innocent act! She's totally buying it. As if I didn't know she has my timetable.  
"Well, I have your timetable so here you go", she passed it to me and then went on speaking, " I do hope to see you in my future lessons.  
"Of course professor. Wouldn't wanna miss it for the world." She seemed satisfied and turned back to her food. Next to me, Remus was chuckling.  
I shook my head and finished my breakfast or should I say lunch.

My first lesson in the afternoon was care of magical creatures. Hagrid is teaching that this year so it can't be boring.  
I went to his hut where I saw the other students. It was a mixed class. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. None of them spoke to me. I quess I come off a bit to intimidating. It doesn't matter. Hagrid arrived and lead us all in the forbidden forest. We got to an open space and he started making strange noises while dropping a dead cow.

A few minutes later this bony horse skeletons with wings showed up. They're thestralls I believe.Not everyone is able to see them, you have to have seen death. It sucks I can see them. It's like a reminder that my mum died. Always nice to think about! Note the sarcasm.

Hagrid started explaining the thestralls while I zoned out. The next class was charms. Professor Flitwick is so tiny he has to stand on a stack of books to look around the class.  
"Good afternoon, today we're learning about the Fidelius charm does what it is?" _It's the reason my family broke apart._ Is all I could think about.  
Apparently no one else knew the charm or they were not planning on paricipating in class. Flitwick looked around before his eyes landed on me. Great.  
"Miss Malfoy? Perhaps you know the charm?"  
"The Fidelius charm is used to capture a secret in one living soul who then is known as the secret keeper. As long as the secret keeper doesn't tell anyone the secret, no one can find out. For example if the charm is used on someones house, people could be looking through there window without seeing the inhabitants." He smiled at me.  
"Very good, miss Malfoy! Very good ten points for ... uhm you're not sorted right? What house do I assigne the points to?"  
"You can give them to Gryffindor." The entire class looked chocked by my answer. I quess they were exspecting me to say Slytherin. Well surprise b*tches! My dad was a gryffindor and he is freakin great!

The rest of class went by in a blur and before you know it's over. I stood up and left to go wandering in the halls. It was my last class of the day. Is it strange that I miss Charlie already? I mean it hasn't even been two whole days and I already want to go back to him. Perhaps I can just go real quickly. If I sneak out to Hogsmeade and apparate from there no one will notice. I could of course just use my elemental fire to apparate then I can just leave from on the Hogwarts grounds but if any of the professors sees me than I might remind them of the twoyearold version of me that used that way to apparate in the great hall. Okay Hogsmeade it is.

I am lucky that my dad and uncles showed me all of Hogwarts otherwise I wouldn't have known about the passaway behind the one eyed witch statue. I tapped it with my wand while whispering 'dissendium' and was off. The tunnel was long and dark but finally ended by a trapdoor. I climbed up and checked if the coast was clear before getting out the tunnel and into the shop. I casually walked out and turned into a deserted alley. I turned on my heel and entered my house in Romania.

"Charlie! Charlie, are you home?" I heard someone coming down the stairs and then Charlie appeared. He hugged me and kissed my head.  
"You gave me quite a scare when I came home yesterday and you weren't there. God Anna! Don't ever do that again!" I didn't answer I just snuggled deeper into his embrace.

After a while we let go of eachother and ordered take out. We played some wizard chess which I lost considering I'm a horrible chessplayer, then we played some exploding snap and then we made out. You can't blame us. We have no clue how long it'll be before we see eachother again.

When we finished, I had to leave again. It was already past eleven and I still needed to sneak back in from Hogsmeade.

I apparated to Hogsmeade when I realised something. Honeydukes is closed. I can't get back to the tunnel without breaking in and I don't know if the shop has a protection charm over it. I quess I'll have to go through the shrieking shack then.  
The shack is creepy, even more so at night. I didn't see anything and I stumbled against a lot of stuff until I finally thought about lighting my wand. I thought I heard a noise but didn't think about it any further. I have to get into my room fast before Remus freaks.

Whoops, I quess I'm too late ...


	9. Chapter 7

When I entered the room Remus was sat in his chair drinking a cup of thee.  
"And where have you been?" Oh no, he had this aura coming off of him telling me he wasn't going to let me get away with this.  
"Uhm I was ... out?" I more asked than stated. He just shook his head at me and gestured for me to sit opposite him. I sighed and did as told. It was silent. He didn't say anything he just kept looking at me. After a few seconds I started to feel very uncomfortable. After a few minutes I gave up. This is strange for me I never break, not even if Charlie is trying every thing he can come up with to make me tell him something. I quess Remus just had that effect on me.  
"Fine I sneaked out to Hogsmeade and apparated back home." This time he sighed.  
"Where exactly is 'home' and why did you go? You've only been here for two days."  
"Uhm home is in Romania ... with Charlie who is also the answer to why I went. I uhm missed him." I muttered. His stern gaze faltered and he chuckled.  
"I thought you two were just friends? You told me you were 'roommates' as you put it but the way you just spoke sounds like you're madly in love with eachother." I don't know why but I felt myself blush. This is odd, I don't blush like ever. Remus smirked at me and I started my defense.  
"I'm not in to Charlie in that way. We're just friends" _with benefits_ , my mind added. As if Remus could read my mind he laughed at me. I just kept on blushing.  
"Can I go now?" He seemed to sober up and regained his stern posture.  
"No June, you need to understand you can't just sneak out and head to Romania to meet up with your boyfriend whenever you like." I started to protest but he gestured for me to quiet down and continued.  
"If you really need to see him you can tell him to meet up during Hogsmeade weekends. He can apparate there but until then you'll have to communicate through letters. Also I don't want you to be out past curfew. I will check to make sure you are in here by nine. Now you may go to sleep. I'll wake you up at half past seven so you can shower, get dressed and come to breakfast with me." I didn't have the energy to protest anymore so I just mumbled a "g'night" and went to bed. Remus might not know he's my legal guardian at the moment but he sure as hell acts like one.

Remus kept his promise.  
"June! Wake up and get ready! We're leaving for breakfast in 45 minutes!" I groaned but got up nonetheless. I showered and put on my uniform. I didn't bother using any make-up as I could just use my metamorfmagus abilities to change my look. When I looked at the clock, I noticed I still had a few minutes before Remus and I would be leaving for breakfast. I decided to jus lay on my bed. I absentmindly rolled up my sleeved and looked at my tattoos. The paw print on my left fore arm and my changing moon on my right arm. Remus would have to transform again in less than two weeks. I felt sorry for him and rolled my right sleeve down again not wanting to think about it anymore. Instead I turned to my left arm. The pawprint reminded me of dad which is quite logical because he's the reason I got it there. I was tracing the tattoo with my fingers when Remus walked in. Apparently he had knocked but I was too far away to notice. He looked me over and I quickly covered up the pawprint. I don't think Remus appreciates tattoos.  
"Let's go." I told him, standing up from my bed.  
He followed but didn't say anything. Not long after we left, we arrived in the great hall. We sat down at our usual spot and started breakfast. I barely ate. It's too damn early! I finished my slice of toast and Remus cleared his throat. I turned to face him.  
"June what do you have on your left fore arm? You hid it immediatly when I came in."  
"Uhm nothing important really." I said. I started getting annoyed with myself. What was happening to me? I have amazing lying skills. I mean barely anyone even knows my name.  
Remus fumbled with the end of his sleeve before taking a breath.  
"Could you show me? If it's nothing important you don't mind, right?" He kept his gaze on his plate but I wondered why it was so important for him to know what's on my arm. It's not like I have the Dark Mark on there. OMM he thinks I have the Dark Mark on there.  
"It's just a tattoo okay? I didn't want to show you 'cause you don't strike me as someone who's in to tattoos" I rolled up my sleeve and showed him my pawprint. He released a breath and I felt a bit hurt. He honestly believed I was in league with Voldemort. I gulped down my pumpkin juice and stood up.  
"I'm gonna get my bag and head to the classroom, kay? See you later." I sped off. I was being emotional. I'm just overreacting; Remus doesn't even know me. He only knows my mum is a Malfoy and I'm a pureblood. It kinda makes sense he's being carefull. It still bothers me though. My mum was killed by those bastards so I take it as a great insult when anyone thinks I'm part of them.

When I had gotten my books, I went to the classroom. The first period was history of magic. It was so boring! It was taught by a ghost. The man hadn't even realised he died. Death is usually a sign to move on, stop teaching. Well at least I got some sleep.  
Next period was divignation. Well if I would believe the freaky lady with huge glasses, I'd be pretty screwed. She had told me I was going to have an accident which would injure me with death as result. Eventhough that sounded lovely, I am going to ask Mcgonagall if I can drop that class. It's all nonsense anyway.  
Next class is Potions. I wonder what Snivellus is like as a teacher. He was a git when he was younger and I'm quessing he'll still be a git now. As usual, I am right.

The entire time, he was sneering at everyone and taking points away from gryffindor. He even tried to pick on me by asking me loads of questions. Unfortunatly for him, I am f*cking great in potions. It's one of my favorite subjects ... well it was. At the end of class, I put some of my potion in a vial, dropped it off at his desk and left for lunch.

I went to my spot and poured myself some pumpkin juice. I quickly spiked it without anyone noticing and gulped it down. Remus arrived just as I put my cup back on the table. He smiled at me and sat down. I forced a smile back, still a bit upset about him thinking I could be a deatheater. The thought made me sad and I lost my appetite.

"Hey your hair's blue. Got tired of purple?" Remus joked but I just shook my head and made to stand up when he stopped me.  
"June what's wrong? You seem a bit off. Did I do something to upset you or are you bummed about being here or ...? Just tell me."  
I looked him over and decided I could trust him. The man was my father's best friend. He looked after me when my dad landed himself a detention and read to me out of his books. I can trust him.  
"It's just you ... you thought I was a deatheater, didn't you? This morning when you insisted on seeing my tattoo. You looked relieved when you saw it was just a pawprint, you thought it was a Dark Mark, right? You thought I was part of the people who like to kill muggles and muggleborns."  
He looked a bit shocked but also quilty which only confirmed everything I had just said. He made to speak but I was faster.  
"My parents were so called bloodtraitors. They were both purebloods but they didn't believe in everything Voldemort said" Remus flinched a bit at the name but didn't interrupt me, " my father ran away the summer after I was born and got himself disowned, he wasn't in slytherin and never got along with his family. My mother was in slytherin. That's one of the reasons no one knew of her relationship with my dad. She would've gotten disowned if her parents knew. She was killed when I was two years old by deatheaters. It might have been a mistake 'cause my uncle didn't know she was dead and we both know he's in league with Voldemort. My mum's dead is one of the main reasons I hate it when anyone assumes I'm a deatheater. A lot of my dad's friends were also killed by deatheaters. I don't have anyone anymore, okay? That's why I miss Charlie so much. He's the only one I've got. He might not be family but he's the closest to it!" By now I was sure I looked like a freaking rainbow. My emotions were just spiralling out of controll and I felt like burning down a forest while crying so much the fire would die down again. I stood up and left with Remus calling after me.

After noon classes went by in a blur, I can't even tell you which classes I attented. After classes I went to the Black Lake and sat at the Marauders' tree. I fell asleep looking at the stars, wondering why my life had to be like this.


	10. Chapter 8

"June! JUNE! June, where are you?" A voice screamed, succesfully waking me up. I perked one eye open to see a man approaching me. On instinct, I put up a wall of fire. You can't get through without being burned unless you're an elemental like me. The cracking of the fire drowned out the man's yelling until he was right next to it.  
"June? June is that you?" The voice sounded familiar but I'm of no use without enough sleep so my brain can't tell me who the man is.  
"Who's asking?" I answered his question with a question.  
"It's me, Remus. Are you okay?" Remus. Wait REMUS. Oh my, I forgot I'm at Hogwarts.  
"I'm fine Remus. I just fell asleep." I let the fire die down and stood up. I walked past him and he followed.  
"Uhm June?"   
"Yeah?" Remus was now walking next to me and looked nervous.  
"Uhm, how ... how did you do that? The fire I mean, you didn't even use your wand."  
"For me to know for you to figure out. If you put everything you know about me together, you might just figure out my name and who my father is." He looked at me funny.  
" I already know your name." I smirked at him.  
"Do you now? Do you really? Do you know my _full_ name, Remus? Could you tell me?"  
He looked doubtfull before answering.  
"June Lucy Malfoy?" I just laughed at him. He looked so lost.  
"Yeah I'll help you. My first name is after my father, the the second name you know, June, after my mother. My third and fourth names are from my two godfathers, then my fifth name is after my uncle, Lucy. Then I also carry the name of my father's favorite cousin and the names of his adoptive parents. Then I have two last names my mothers, Malfoy and then also my fathers. So you don't know my full name. You got three out of ten. You failed."  
After our little converstion he kept quiet. We walked in silence to our dorms and went to sleep.

Slowly but surely, the days went by and the first Hogsmeade trip would be this weekend on Halloween. I don't normally like Halloween as it's the anniversary of the day my family broke apart but Charlie has promised he'll come to meet up for lunch. I haven't seen him for so long that just thinking about our reunion makes me smile. I can't wait!

On saturday I surprised Remus by being out of bed, showered and dressed before nine o'clock.  
"Someone is excited to go to Hogsmeade. Meeting someone?" He said in a sing song voice.  
"As a matter of fact I am." I answered beaming at the thought of seeing Charlie again. He chuckled. He seriously chuckled at my answer or my face I'm not sure. A moment later I know why he was laughing. My hair had turned from a dark purple to a bright bubblegum pink. I changed it back to normal and joined Remus to breakfast.

"Are you also going to Hogsmeade or are you staying at the castle?"   
"I'm going real quick and then I'm going back. I have to take a delivery of a Grindylow later."  
"Going to Honeydukes to get some more chocolate, huh?" He smiled sheepishly at me and nodded. I laughed and ate my breakfast.  
After a while breakfast was over and we went back to our dorm. I still had to return some books to the library and then I was going to leave for Hogsmeade.  
When I arrived at the carriages I was met with the ginger twins.  
"Hello June or-"  
"Anna, do you want to-"  
"Share a carriage?" They speak in turns which is starting to hurt my neck.  
"Yeah sure, I quess." We stept inside the carriage only to be met with Remus.  
"Hey Remus" I smiled at him. He returned the smile.  
"Hello June, Fred, George"  
"Hello professor Lupin." The twins chorused. The twins then started planning their day after a few minutes they turned to me. Remus was also looking at me, well he hasn't stopped since we left.  
"So June, what are you going to do in Hogsmeade?" One twin asked.  
"I'm meeting up with a friend of mine." I said. Remus snorted but played it of as a cough. I shot him a look but didn't say anything of it.  
"A boyfriend?" The other twin asked. By now Remus was grinning like an idiot.  
"No, not really. We're just really good friends."   
Before anyone could comment the carriage stopped.  
"We're here!" I practically shouted before jumping out of the carriage. I immediatly spotted my favorite redhead and ran towards him.

"Charlie!" Charlie turned around and hugged me.  
"Anna! I missed you, love."  
"I missed you too Char."  
He held me until we were interrupted.

"Charlie?!"   
We sprung apart to see Fred and Georges grinning faces.  
"You didn't tell us you were coming." One of them said. I can't tell who is who.  
"I didn't know you'd be here" Charlie said while sneaking his arm back around my waist. The twins noticed and smirked.  
"Have fun you two. Be safe!" With a suggestive wink they turned around and left.

"Sorry about that Anna. I hadn't thought about the possibility to come across them."  
"It's fine Char, really." He smiled and gave me a sweet kiss. It only lasted a second which just wasn't enough. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my height before kissing him.

To my great annoyance, we were _again_ interrupted. This time by Remus.  
"Are you going to introduce me to your _friend_ , June?"  
I glanced at Charlie before turning to Remus.  
"Remus this is Charlie, Charlie this is Remus."  
They shook hands.  
"Nice to meet you Charlie, I'm like June has said, Remus Lupin."  
"Uhm yeah, nice to meet you too sir, I'm Charles Weasley but everyone calls me Charlie."

Before I could prevent it Remus was questioning Charlie.   
"How old are you?"  
"I'm 20 years old."   
"What house were you in at Hogwarts?"  
"Gryffindor"  
"What do you do for a living?"  
"I work at a dragon institute in Romania."  
"How long have you known June?"  
"I've known her for about two years. She came to look at the dragons so I showed her around. We started talking and she ended up staying so I told her she could stay at my place and then a year later we bought a little house just for the two of us."  
"Just the two of you?"  
"Well yeah but uhm I uhm"  
Charlie stumbling over his words is my clue to interfere.  
"I told you Remus, Charlie and I are roommates. But uhm weren't you supposed to get some chocolate and go back to the castle to take that delivery?"  
Getting the hint he said goodbye and left.

"Sorry about Remus. He might not know he's my godfather but he does play the part. He's just overprotective."  
"It's fine Anna. I just wished I hadn't stuttered. He's your family and I wanted to make a good impression."  
This made me smile. He wants to make a good impression. That's so adorable!  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" My sweet dragontaming redhead asked.  
"You're just to cute!"  
"I'm not cute! I'm tough! I'm badass!" I just laughed at his antics and took his hand.  
"Come on you _badass_. Let's get some food and firewhiskey!"

We spend the rest of the day together and it was GREAT. First we went to the three broomsticks for some lunch. Then we went to Honeydukes to get all kinds of sweets and after that we went to Zonko's. I wanted to prank some people at Hogwarts but to do that I needed the right equipment. To finish our day off, we went back to the three broomsticks and got some more firewhiskey. Afterwards he kissed me goodbye and let me step into the carriage which would lead me back to Hogwarts. I just hope Remus won't be teasing me too much.


	11. Chapter 9

When I got back to Hogwarts, everyone was already making their way to the great hall. Excited chatter could be heard in the hall as everyone was looking forward to the Halloween feast. This will be my first Halloween at Hogwarts but strangely enough I got a bad feeling about the night. Perhaps I'm just paranoid because it's the anniversary of Peters betrayal, James and Lily's deaths, my father's imprisonement, ... It's just not a good day. But this year I'll have Remus. Perhaps he'll be able to keep my mind off of it.

I was right, he kept my mind of it. By teasing me and questioning me merciless. Let me lead you through the feast.

So I went to sit on my usual spot next to Remus who came in just a moment later, grinning the moment he spotted me. I groaned and averted my eyes to the house tables. When I scanned over the slytherin table I saw my _very_ blond cousin. He had his arm in a swing for some reason and was acting as if it hurted a lot while talking to a pugfaced girl. However the moment she turned around, he turned to his friends and smirked. I chuckled to myself dear dear Draco was trying to get some more attention from a girl. He's got a crush.

As I let my eyes wander over the gryffindor table, I saw the Weasley twins talking animatedly to a boy with dreadlocks then without warning they turned to look at me and I quickly looked down at my plate.  
"Good evening, June." A voice that could only be my godfathers greeted as he sat down next to me.  
"Yeah, good evening Remus" I replied keeping my eyes trained on my plate. Their was enough amusement in his tone I didn't need to see in his eyes as well.  
I heard him chuckle and unvoluntarily turned to look at him.  
"What?"   
"Oh nothing." He said smiling down at me.  
I muttered a 'uh huh' and drank some pumpkin juice. I hadn't even been able to spike it as there already were some teachers upon my arrival. It didn't quite taste as good without the fire whiskey so I put it back down almost immediatly. I felt Remus' gaze but didn't act on it. I'm not gonna give in not this time.

He kept quited until after Dumbledores speech. When everyone started piling up their food, he spoke up.  
"So June, you and that Charlie huh?" He paused for a reaction which I was declining to give. "You said you two were friends so does that mean you kiss with all your friends?" This does rise a reaction out of me. He's basically asking wheter I'm a slut or not.  
"No, I _don't_ kiss with all my friends." He seemed to like my answer as his smile only widened.  
"So why do you kiss Charlie and not your other friends?"   
"Charlie and I we're uhm we're not a couple but we're more than just friends we're uhm like special friends." I tried to explain without saying we're friends with benefits 'cause he might just take that as sex buddies which is not true. We're way more than that.  
Remus seemed to ponder this for a moment before his face was hit with what looked like a combination of shock and realisation.  
"When you say _special friends_ , you don't mean like friends with benefits right?" His eyes travelled my face before he really acted the part of godfather without even knowing he's mine.  
"June, you have got to be kidding me!" He whisper shouted. "He's way to old for you and you're way to young to be in such kind of relationships. You're only a kid! You really shouldn't do this can't you two find something else to do together? Has anyone even ever given you _the talk_? Oh for the love of Merlin please cut it off!" He rambled on while I was shushing him.  
"Remus don't make such a big deal of it, okay? I'm seventeen. I can do whatever the hell I please so back off a little will yeh? We're both just not looking for a relationship right now but that doesn't mean we don't want the affection."  
"I don't know who your father is but I don't think he would approve." Remus said in what he thought was a _scary_ tone. I just snorted.  
"My father was a manwhore until he got with my mother. He got me at the age of sixteen so I'd think he isn't really the one to judge me. And Remus it's not my fault you were still a virgin at my age," he wore a shocked exspression so I quickly added "you were right? Otherwise you wouldn't think it as strange if a seventeen year old girl has done it before." He was still speechless so I just continued eating. When desert came around he refound his ability to speak.  
"You don't know how I felt when I was your age. No one did." He spoke softly. I, however felt triumphant as the topic had shifted to him and away from me. Also I do know what he was like at my age so I have another adventage over him. And I'm a horrible person so I just can't help myself teasing him with what I know.

"Oh Remus, again you give me to little credit. I know more than you think." I told him with a smirk plastered across my face. He flushed a little before stuttering his reply.  
"L- like what? W-what do you k-know?" I grinned at him, enjoying the fact that I am having the upperhand here. I leaned in and whispered in his ear so only he could hear me.  
"Oh only your love for dogs, black dogs. Black dogs that listen to the name of Padfoot and slept as a human in the 'Marauders dorm'. But don't worry I'll keep your secret, if you want me too." Remus' flushed face had become paly white instead of the blushing pink it was not a minute ago. I smiled and winked at him before finishing my pudding and stuffing a lot of the Halloween candy in my pockets. Remus didn't say anything for the rest of dinner and didn't even realise it was over until I started pulling his arm.

"Come on, Remus! Dinner's over! Let's go! I wanna go to sleep! Remmy?!" He barely blinked at my whining.  
"Come on Mooney! I've got _chocolaaaate!_ " That got his attention as he snapped back in reality. He finally started walking and in only a few minutes we had reached our dormitory.  
"G'night Remus! Sweet dreams!" I called out but before I could dissapere in my room he stopped me.  
"How did you know about _that_? I never told anyone. So how could you have possibly found out about that?"  
"Well Remus I think I've dropped enough hints. You were always the smart one so figure it out! I'm going to bed." I closed the door behind me and snuck under my blanket. I hope he doesn't judge me when he finds out who I am.

I hadn't even fallen asleep yet or Remus knocked on my door.  
"June, can I come in?" I groaned. I'm really tired but told him he could anyway.  
He opened the door only to tell me about my dad's current whereabouts.  
"Sirius Black is in the castle."


	12. Chapter 10

"Sirius Black is in the castle."  
I didn't really know how to react to that. I hadn't thought my dad to be so stupid to break into Hogwarts. Remus was still exspecting an answer so I gave him one. Perhaps not the best one I've ever come up with but it'll have to do.  
"Ow okay"  
"Why aren't you freaking out like everybody else? In case you forgot, Sirius Black was imprisoned for murdering a dozen muggles and Peter Pettigrew. He's dangerous!" Remus tried to convince me to freak out which is strange. Shouldn't he be happy I'm calm? What good would come from me getting wound up and running around like an idiot?  
"Remus, chill! What does Dumbledore want us to do now? Stay here or ...? What's the plan?"   
"I'm supposed to patrol the castle with the other teachers while the students all go to the great hall. So I'll drop you off there and then you'll be under the care of the prefects and the Head boy and girl." _I'm going to sleep in a hall filled with people I don't know or trust._ Yup, not gonna happen.  
"Can't I come with you?" I pouted. "I promise I won't bother you, please?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he shuckled.  
"I'll ask Dumbledore but if he says no you'll have to stay in the great hall. So come on!" I pulled back the blankets and stepped out of bed.  
"June?"  
"Mmm?" I look up at him to see a pink tinge at his sheeks and his eyes shining with amusement.  
"Perhaps you should put on some pants." I looked down at my clothes and saw he was right. I always sleep with only one of Charlies shirts on and my undies. I blushed a bit before quickly throwing on some leggings.  
"Better?" I smiled at him and he shuckled.  
"Yes, much better."

A few moments later we arrived by the other teachers. Most of them looked at me funny, Snape threw me a filthy glare and Mcgonagall had her lips pursed but couldn't hold back a small smile.  
"Why did you bring _her_ with you?" Snape snapped. Remus tensed a bit next to me but kept his voice friendly.  
"She _wanted_ to come along instead of joining in in the Great Hall. She won't cause any trouble. She'll just stick with me." Remus explained. I just stood there like a little kid while the "adults" talk.  
"Have you informed Albus yet?" Mcgonagall asked.  
"No, I haven't. Do you know where I can find him?"   
A throat was cleared and we all turned to see Dumbles standing right behind us like wtf. When did he get here?  
"It's not a problem Remus. Miss. Malfoy may accompanie you if she likes."

Remus thanked him and we went to our assigned floor. We have to inspect the sixth floor.  
While walking I linked arms with him. I'm tired and so is he so we might as well join forces and keep eachother straight. He didn't say anything of it but out of the corner of my eye I could see him smile. My face lit up at this and I could feel a smile tugging at my lips as well. After a couple of minutes Remus seemed to want to break the silence.

"So ... June uhm would you mind telling me how come you know so much about ... well me?" He didn't meet my eyes as he asked this. And I wanted to tell him but I don't know if it would be a good idea. I mean, I know I have been dropping hints but this is still different. If I tell him now, I won't be able to back out of it. Mmm decisions decisions.

"Well Remus as I have already said before I've given you a lot of hints to who I am. If you really think about it, you'll figure it out. You're smart enough to put two and two together. I think I can trust you so I'll repeat some hints, okay?"  
He nodded and I started.  
"My father was a pureblood who got disowned and hated his family. He wasn't a slytherin and he was sixteen when I was born. Are you still with me?" I asked Remus who seemed thoughtfull. I don't understand he hasn't figured it out yet. It's quite obvious.  
"My mother got killed by deatheaters when I was two years old. Therefore I had to go live with my dad. I became friends with my dad's friends and that't how I know so many secrets. Now think about it. Who could I possibly be?"

I let him ponder about what I've just told him. I'm starting to get a bit nervous. He could figure it out any moment now. To my surprise he kept quiet and didn't say anything about it for the rest of our night stroll. When three AM passed we had checked every possible hidingspace at our floor, told Dumbles there was no sign of my father and went back to our courters.

The next few days everyone came up with these absurd theories of how my dad could have entered the castle. The stories were so stupid that I had to keep myself from bursting out laughing when I heard them. God these people are stupid!

Remus hadn't said anything about our conversation at Halloween. He didn't look at me any different so I don't think he has figured it out yet. It could also be that he was too tired that night to remember anything of it. It was only a few nights untill the full moon. He's always slower when it's his "time of the month". But I had exspected him to figure it out nonetheless.

While Remus was to sick to teach due to his "furry little problem", a horrible replacement had been arranged. Snape. Snivellus freaking Snape.  
Before I left to classes I went to Remus' room.

I knocked on the door. "Remmy? Can I come in?" He groaned in response which I took as a yes. I shouldn't have. He was sprayed out on the floor. Thank god he's laying face first 'cause his transformations always rip his clothes and leave him naked. Like now. My face flushed as I quickly took a blanket and rapped it around him to cover him up. I guided him to his bed and went to our little kitchen to make him some hot chocolate. Remus LOVES chocolate like he's obsessed with it. My dad used to bring him some when he was in the hospital wing to make him feel better. I think that just might be the reason Remus loves him.

I quickly brought Remus his hot chocolate and wiped his face with a wet cloth. I hate seeing him like this. He's such a nice person. It's not fair he has to endure this every month.  
I skipped breakfast to stay with Remus who was to tired to even feel embarrassed about the fact that I had seen him naked. After breakfast I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and told him I'd come check on him during lunch. He smiled a little and I left.

I hurriedly made my way to transfiguration and made it just in time. The class flew by and so did the next two. During lunch I went back to Remus, gave him some more hot chocolate together with a large slice of chocolate cake. After making sure he had enough chocolate to make it through the afternoon, I left to history of magic. Needless to say I slept through professor Binns entire lecture. The man died and is trying to kill us too, with boredom. After history I went to my last class of the day; Defense against the Dark Arts.

Everything was the same as usual except for the teacher. Snape stood upfront and was criticising Remus' teaching. I sat at the back and tried to drown out everything the git was saying but my head perked up when he mentioned the subject of todays lesson: werewolves. I felt my blood boiling and if looks could kill, Snape would be dead. Half an hour in the lesson, he started listing how to recognise a werewolf. I knew I had to get a hold of myself before I strangled him but he had to take it further.  
He started teaching us how to KILL a werewolf. This was the final straw.

I focused very hard on my inner voice travelling inside Snapes head and delivered a message.  
"Watch it Snivellus. If you're not carefull werewolves will be the least of your problems. I personally will make sure you'll join your beloved Lily so she can tell you just how much of a disappointment you are. You filthy greasy haired git." I had made sure my voice sounded as menacing as possible inside Snapes mind before looking back down at my parchment and taking notes. Snape had stopped talking and looked flabbergasted. I mentally smirked. He had gotten my message.  
"CLASS DISMISSED!" He bellowed and everybody quickly made their way out of the classroom. I followed after giving Snape a quick wink.  
Nobody messes with my godfather!

After class I went back to Remus, I acted as if I hadn't just threatened a teacher and behaved like the ideal goddaughter. One thing is for sure, that was the last class Snape had taught about Werewolves.


	13. Chapter 11

Today is the first quidditch match of the season and I am dying to see it. I don't want to see it just 'cause it's quidditch, eventhough I am a quidditch fanatic. I want to see it to see if Harry is as good as James was. I know he's not James but he looks a hell of a lot like him. I've seen him from a distance, if you can't see his eyes he looks like a young James. They look so much alike that I almost burst into tears the first time I saw him in the castle. I wish James and Lily hadn't died. I miss them.

Enough with the depressing thoughts! Let's go see some quidditch.

Well seeing it is harder than I originally thought it would be. The weather is so dreadfull that it's hard to tell one person from another apart even if they stand only a few meters away. After a few minutes I was soaking wet, as good as frozen and I stil couldn't see a thing. I quickly started racking my brain for usefull spells and charms. By the time the match began, my clothes were waterrepellent, my body heated and my vision as clear as cristal. I took a seat in the teachers stand as I don't have a house to stand by. Some professors still looked at me strangely but most of them were already used to me by now.

The match begun and miraculously gryffindor managed to scoor five times while hufflepuf just flew around. I find it hard to believe you can throw at the hoops if you can't see them but gryffindor did it so it must be possible. Not long after the fifth goal there was a whistle and each team huddled together under very large umbrellas. The time-out only lasted a minute or so before the game continued.

Suddenly the hufflepuf seeker, Cedric something, spotted the snitch. Harry soon followed and that's when I saw them. Dementors. Lots of them. A hush seemed to fall over the stadium before my instincts took over.  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" I bellowed thinking as hard as I possibly could about every happy moment in my life. _Goofing araund with the Marauders at Hogwarts, holding baby Harry for the first time, hugging Charlie, talking to Remus._  
A silver wolflike dog erupted from my wand and chased away the dementors but it was already to late. Harry was falling. Little Prongslet was falling and I had to stop it as no one seemed to be doing anything.  
"ARRESTO MOMENTUM" I screamed while pointing my wand at Harry falling figure. The spell isn't strong enough, I have to do something else. oh screw it! I'm an elemental and everyone will see it now but someone's got to save Harry, right?  
I stuck my wand behind my ear and held my hands infront of me as if catshing Harry and pulling him towards me. The wind followed my instructions and soon enough, mini James flooded down in the teachers stand.  
"Minnie, can you get Poppy?" I asked with a weak voice. She seemed to want to reprimand me for the nickname but changed her mind when she saw my face.  
"Mr. Potter will be alright with a bit of chocolate, dear. You don't have to worry. You did well."  
"Who said Harry needs her?" With that, I fainted. I'm not weak if that's what you're thinking. But it is very draining to force the elements for such a long time especially when they are as strong as in this storm.

_"Mummy? You said pancakes, mummy?" I run towards the kitchen where my mum has loads of pancakes stacked up. I happily start eating them when the atmosphere changes. Everything seems to get darker, colder. Then men in dark robes enter the kitchen and hit my mum with a green light. I start crying and apparate to Hogwarts._

Remus POV  
Professor Mcgonagall hasjust told me what happened at the quidditch match. June saved Harry but fainted and hasn't woken since then. I'm now fast walking to the hospitalwing. I might not be June's family but I'm the closest thing she has to it at Hogwarts. When I walk in I see her tossing a bit but she's smiling so I don't worry.

Suddenly she stops smiling and starts crying. Her hair has turned dark, almost black and she seems to want to get away as soon as possible. She seems so vulnerable. She starts mumbling. I don't understand at first but then it gets louder.

"Pa'foo. Pa'foot! PADFOOT! Padfoot!" She's screaming padfoot just like ... Oh my god she can't possibly be.

Siriana POV  
With a jolt I wake up. Breathing heavily I pull my knees to my chest and burry my head in them. _Calm down Siriana. That was a long time ago. It's all over. You're safe now._ After a few moments my heart raid slows down again and my breathing goes back to normal. I wipe away the tears on my face and look up only to be met with the shocked faces of Remus, Poppy and Minnie. Oh sniggerdoodles, they pity me.

"Miss. Malfoy are you alright?" Minnie asks in a motherly voice. I just nod and open my mouth to speak but no words come out. I hate being this weak. I haven't had that nightmare in ages but ofcours I must have it when I've got an audience.  
Suddenly a hand is placed on my arm and I flinch before I can stop myself I shift away.  
"Don't touch me! I - I don't want anyone to t-touch me. I'm fine. Just leave me alone." I start getting up only to be pulled in a hug by Remus. After a few seconds I stop struggling and hug back. Minnie and Poppy leave and Remus sits us on the bed.

"I think I figured it out." He states in my hair. I pull away a bit so I can look at his face.  
"Figured out what?" I ask confused.  
"Are you little Anna?" My eyes well up with tears again eventhough I'm smiling. I nod at him and cuddle back into his arms. He kisses the top of my head and tells me he missed me. I couldn't have wished for a better reaction.

Now he knows. And I'm actually happy about it. He didn't push me away. He just welcomed me back into his arms as if I'm still the little todler I was back then.


	14. Chapter 12

I spend my time in the hospitalwing curled up against Remus. I am so glad he took the news of me being Anna the way he did. He just accepted it and welcomed me back in his life. I had feared that he might get mad at me for leaving back then without ever telling anyone where I went. But he didn't get angry and I coudn't be more gratefull. Eventhough I know he'll have questions now and I'll have to answer them. I owe him that much.

Unfortunatly I was right. _When am I not right?_ Okay that sounded cocky even in my head but hey, I am the daughter of Drama queen Sirius Orion Black the third. After staying for the night, I was allowed to leave. Remus hadn't left over night so he just guided me back to our courters. When we got there he gestured to the small couch while he sat in his reading chair. He cleared his throat before starting the conversation I knew would come up.

"So uhm what do I call you now? Do I call you June or Anna or cub or...?"  
I sighed. Let's get this over with.  
"Why don't I properly introduce myself?" He nodded while I took a deep breath. He knew that younger me called my father Daddy but he thought he was my godfather not my real father. Well I'm done with lying to him.  
"My name is Siriana Juna Jamie Rema Lucy Andromeda Dorea Charlotte Malfoy-Black." I glanced at his face to see chock written all over it. I waited for him to recompose himself and eventually he did. Thank God for that! I thought for a moment I would have to slap him to get him back into reality.  
"Your ... your name it uhm you told me you were named after your father first but you uhm you just said your first name was Siriana but that that can't be 'cause that would make S-Sirius your father instead of your godfather which ac-according to w-what you just said would be James and I. But you said your last name was B-Black and then Dorea and Charlotte were James' parents which were kinda Sirius parents too. But he ... he would've told us, wouldn't he?" Remus rambled before looking at me expecting an explanation. I took a deep breath. Remus wasn't going to like te fact that my father had lied to them all.  
"My Dad wanted to tell you but he and my Mum had agreed it would be to dangerous. If any of you would turn to Voldys side I'd be screwed. My mum didn't trust Peter" _And she was right!_ "and she feared that if my Dad told you and James, Peter would somehow find out." I shuddered at the thought while Remus gave me a questioning look.  
"Why would your parents try to keep you a secret from You-know-who if Sirius joined him?" Remus said confused. _Right he still didn't know of my father's innocence._ Quess I'll have to enlighten him.  
"Well uhm Remmy. You need to promise to trust me about what I'm going to tell you." He frowned but nodded nonetheless.  
"Okay, my father is innocent, naive and stupid but innocent. He convinced uncle James and aunt Lily to switch secret keepers. He thought it would be too obvious if he were to be the secret keeper. Everyone knew him and Prongs to be like Brothers so he would be everyone's first suspect as the secret keeper." I paused and eyed Remus before continuing. "Peter became their secret keeper. Neither my Dad, James or Lily knew _Peter_ was the spy. So not a week after they switched Voldemort killed them. James and Lily ..." just thinking about their deaths made my hair turn blue. I miss them so much! I used to be over at their place every other night. I'd play with Harry and their cat. Or Lily would tell me muggle fairytales about princesses who lost their shoe, had extremely long hair or slept for an extremely long time. Othertimes James would tell me about the adventures they had at Hogwarts or he'd go over strategies for Quidditch. He'd talk for hours even when I would be falling asleep he'd go on. He was just so passionate about it.

"Siriana?" Startled I looked up to see Remus' concerned face.  
"Right, uhm where was I? ... right Peter selling them out to Voldemort. Hagrid took Harry eventhough Dad tried to explain he was his godfather. Dad was so startled that after they left he just apparated to Peter. He hadn't even noticed me clinging on his leg. When he found him, Peter started sobbing and making it look like Dad was the traitor before cutting of his finger. He then proceeded to blow up the street killing a dozen muggles in the proces and changing into a rat. Peter dissapeared in the sewer and well Daddy dearest couldn't help but laugh. When I say laugh I mean he looked ready for a mental ward I thought he was gonna have a fit. When the aurors came he sobered up just enough to tell me to run. He'd find me when he got back. So I did. I fled to Scotland for a while before moving to France, then Germany, Spain, Belgium, Denmark and eventually Romania." Remus was still looking a bit baffled but he seemed to want to accept my story.

After what seemed like forever he managed to find his voice again.  
"So Sirius is not only your biological father but he's also innocent while Peter was the traitor and sold out Lily and James?" I nodded and he seemed to grow sad. They always say women are confusing but I can't get my mind around Remus. Why is he sad? I just told him his only love in life is innocent as in ' _hey he's not a murdering traitor!_ ' and he just seems upset. Why is heavens name is he upset? I mentally groaned. I don't have great social skills. Yeah, I can handle hanging out with Charlie and his friends and I like being around Remus but I can't understand them. Well except for Charlie, the bloke is an open book.

"Remmy?" Remus snapped his attention to me as if asking me to go on.  
"Why are you ... upset? I thought you would be happy. I thought you'd like to know my Dad isn't a murderer and you got yourself a goddaughter. So why aren't you happy? I don't understand." I must have pulled a ridiculous face while talking 'cause he chuckled a bit before answering.  
"Of course I'm glad Sirius is innocent and you're my goddaughter but it's just that I have mourned Peters death. I told myself to Hate your father for what I thought he had done. It's hard to know that I've been wrong for the past decade. If I would've known I could've tried to get your dad a trial and I could've looked for Peter. I wasted twelve years by accusing the wrong person and thinking highly of another. I just feel so stupid now." He sighed. I got up and went over to his shair. I sat down on his lap as if I was still a toddler. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know now. Better late than never right?" I whispered to him. He shuckled and nodded.  
"I suppose you're right, cub." I smiled at the nickname. He used to call me that when I was younger. A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence before he frowned. I frowned at his frowning and sat up straight.

"Siriana?"   
"Yeah?"   
"If I am your godfather and you don't have a parent at the moment, doesn't that make me your guardian?" I nodded a bit when his face became horrorstruck.  
"Sirius is going to kill me." I laughed at his expression and asked him why on earth my father would want to kill him.  
"I let his only daughter be in a 'friends with benefits' relationship with an older guy." He said trying to recover from his sudden realisation. When he reagained his posture he went on with a stern face much like Mcgonagall's and acted like a real godfather.

"You need to stop seeing Charlie like that. You can be friends but without the benefits part. If he can't accept that than he's not worth your time. I don't want you ending up hurt or pregnant for that matter." I scowled and stood up from his lap.  
"As if Charlie would hurt me." I scoffed. "Have you even considered that maybe I wanted the benefits part? That perhaps I came up with the idea? And why do you think you can say who I see and in which way? I've been on my own for the years and it went just fine!" My temper started to show and I could feel my hands getting hot, if I don't calm down I'll catch on fire. I suddenly understand all the teenagers quarreling with their parents. Yeah they might just be looking out for you but that doesn't give them the right to dictate your life! I have done without parenting for twelve years, I'm sure I'll be fine.

"Apparently I am your godfather, that's what makes me think, no know I can decide who is in your life and who's not! I'm supposed to look out for you! Me setting bounderies is just my way of trying to protect you! Can't you understand I just want you safe?" He started of shouting but ended soft. I calmed down a reasonable amount but I'm still not going to give in.  
"I understand you're trying to protect me but I don't need protection from Charlie. He knows me. He loves me and frankly I love him! He won't hurt me intentionally. He's the one who has held me when I was sad, the one who makes me smile when I need it, the one who has never let me down. He's my soulmate." I said determined. My eyes widened to what I had just said. It surely doesn't sound like just friends eventhough that's what Charlie and I are. It's not that I don't think he would be a great boyfriend it's just that I don't want to commit. Remus doesn't know all of that though so he is grinning like an idiot. He is so going to pester me about my statement. As per usual, I'm right.

"You _love_ him? He's your _soulmate_? What happened to 'we're just friends'?" He smirked at me. Like for real, Remus John Lupin the so called mature marauder smirked at me. I wish I could get that smug smile of his face.  
"Yeah I love him and I do believe he's my soul mate. He's my best friend and I'd do anything for him. Don't go telling me you can't love your friends 'cause that's bullsh*t and you know it."  
"Language! And yes you can love your friends but I just think you're more than that." I sighed. He isn't going to give up on this not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever and I am done talking about it. My stomach grumbled just at that time reminding me we had skipped breakfast and it was now already nearing lunchtime.

"Whatever Remus, I'm going to eat something. Are you coming with me or not?" He gave me a triumphant smile before nodding. We left for lunch and he was smart enough not to mention anything of our conversation. Good Merlin I hope he'll just drop it.


	15. Chapter 13

The next few weeks flew by in no time. Remus and I grew closer and he was smart enough not to comment on Charlie's and mines relationship anymore. He tried once and that ended with a small fire set to his sofa. He didn't like that.

Now moving on to things he does like. Christmas holidays! Sadly enough his monthly problem will happen on Christmas. It's really quite sad but he told me not to dwell on it and just go and enjoy myself. I'm going home to Charlie for the holidays but I've invited Remus to come with   
me. He said he'll come with but he doesn't want to be near us when his furry little problem kicks in. We eventually agreed on staying at Hogwarts for the first week of the holidays so he could have his wolfy problem over here but afterwards going to Romania.

"Cub? Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Remus asked while walking into my room. I groaned a bit and pulled my blanket up.  
"Are you _still_ in bed? Come on, get up!" I groaned again but it quickly turned into a yelp when I felt my blanket being ripped away. I stood up with a glare to see a grinning Remus holding _MY_ blanket. If looks could kill, Remus would be six feet underground right now. Don't blame me! I'm _not_ a morning person, not the slightest. Remus must have a deathwish, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to wake me, especially not in this manner.

"Come on, Anna! You're coming with otherwise you'll stay in bed till noon and we can't have that, can we now?" He smirked at me. I scowled at him but went to get dressed nonetheless. Ten minutes later we were on our way to Hogsmeade. I lay half asleep on Remus' shoulder while a few students were gaping at me. They don't have a right to complain, nobody forced them to join us in the carriage.

A little while later we arrived in the little village. It looked, by lack of a better word, magical. The rooftops were all covered with a thick layer of snow and there were students everywhere, running around looking for Christmas presents. I chuckled to myself thinking about the poor morons who had prosponed buying their gifts to the very last weekend of school before the holidays. Remus looked at me oddly before dragging me to _Honeydukes_. _Honeydukes_ is a sweetshop but unlike muggle sweetshops this shop had every flavour of candy. If you were really into strange things you could always go for some blood-flavoured lollipops or some Cockroach Clusters. Remus however isn't here for the 'strange flavours', he's here just to enlarge his chocolatestache. That man is addicted to chocolate. It might not be the most healthy addiction but it's not the worst either and it makes it easy to decide on a gift for him.

After Remus had bought enough chocolate, we went to The Three Broomsticks. When we entered I noticed Minnie, Hagrid, Flitwick and Fudge sitting at the bar and talking to Rosmerta. However they were chatting away so carelessly that they hadn't even noticed the proximity of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and unless I'm mistaken I think Prongslet is hiding under the table. Why would he be hiding? Third years are allowed to go to Hogsmeade, all they have to do is get their permission slip signed. Ooooooh, light bulb. Lily's sister always hated Magic and everything that comes with it. She's just jealous because she can't do the things we can. She probably didn't sign the slip just to spite Harry. She's such an annoying b*tch! Poor Harry.

Remus guided me to a seet not to far away from both groups so I could hear the teachers' conversation. They seemed to be talking about my Dad. Only they were still under the delusion that my father was quilty. They were just talking about how James trusted my Dad more than his other friends, how he made him Harry's godfather, how he was James' best man basically just how good friends they were. Then they started talking about the Fidelius charm. They probably shouldn't have done that 'cause when Hagrid was led to believe that my Dad had sold out the Potters, he began to raise his voice. He was attracting to much attention from the customers so Minnie shushed him.

Remus seemed quite uncomfortable eavesdropping on their conversation so as soon as we finished our butterbeers we left. I casted a look over my shoulder to see the Golden Trio's gobstruck faces. Harry seemed about ready to blow. His face was overflowing with emotions; anger, betrayal, sadness, ... yeah I don't think there is much good going on in his brain. I sighed and followed Remus outside. There will come a day where Harry will be reunited with his Godfather without wanting to kill him. I can feel it in my bones.

Remmy and I just made our way back to the castle where he plunged down in his reading chair and settled for a book while I plopped down on the floor writing a letter to Charlie to let him know about the holiday plans. We continued our evening in a comfortable silence and eventually left for bed. My thoughts only had one theme: Sirius Orion Black III also known as my Dad.  
After debating his hiding places I settled that he could only be hiding in the shrieking shack. How else would he be able to get into Hogwarts? He can't possibly break into Honeydukes, not while human nor in dogform. If he tried breaking in while human he would get caught by the dementors, and I don't think people will find it normal for a shabby, black dog to break into a candyshop. I'll have to visit him one of these days.


	16. Chapter 14

Most students had gone home by now as the holidays had officially begun. However there were still a fair few left, mainly redheads but who doesn't love gingers huh? Charlie is ginger. I wonder what he's thinking right now. Would he miss me? Had it been much different for him without me around? In his letters he always states that he misses me but still, everyone feels insecure every once in a while right?

I shook my head trying to get rid of my insecureness and changed my mental topic. My dad. I have to go visit him, but would he recognise me? I've grown up without him and I don't know whether he'll still be the same person he was twelve years ago. Would he like how I have turned out? Would he approve of mine and Charlies ... uhm how do you put it? Band? Yeah let's keep it at that. Would he have expected me to go to Hogwarts at the age of eleven? ... so many questions raced through my mind and I know there is only one way to find out the answers. I have to talk to him.

Mind made up, I got dressed. I put on some dark skinny jeans, a gryffindor sweater and my black vest. The sweater isn't actually mine, it's Charlies but I feel like I belong with the gryffindors so I put it on anyway. After a quick pit-stop at the kitchen, I figured my dad would like some food, I made my way outside. With fast long strades I walked over to the Womping Willow, touched the knot and entered while the tree froze. Just as I got in the secret passaway, the tree awoke and hit its branches down violently. Just accept it you stupid tree, I know your weakness and that makes me the victor.

A smug smile placed itself on my lips before I recomposed myself. _Earth to Siriana, your father is here somewhere and he might have gone nuts._ Right. Cautiously, I started walking towards the Shack. The sound of padded feet pacing could be hurt from a few meters distant to the door and I braced myself. _Relax! It's only your dad, he would never hurt you! Yeah but spending over a decade with dark clothed demons trying to suck out your soul tends to change a man._ My mind argued with itself as I frowned and took a deep breath. This is it. My dad will be behind this door and he probably won't recognise me but who gives a damn, right?

I opened the door to see a huge black shaggy dog lying in the middle of the old rug in what could be seen as the living room. I sat down beside the 'dog' and padded his head. I smiled a little to myself before leaning next to his ear an whispering:  
"Hello Daddy, missed me?"  
His eyes widened when I changed my hair colour from purple to a dark brown, almost black. I grinned at him and he changed to his human form.  
"Anna?" He croaked out looking baffled. I nodded still grinning and ran into his arms. He immediatly hugged me back and I couldn't help but feel like everything's going to be fine. I felt like I was a little girl again , safe in her dads arms. After what felt like seconds but what most likely were minutes he guided us to a worn out couch and settled in.

"You've grown so much. I can't believe I wasn't here to see it." He mumbled while gazing at me. I gave him a sweet smile.  
"How have you been? What has your life been like? Tell me everything!" He sounded genuinly curious but I could still detect a glint of quilt and sadness in his tone. I decided not to act upon it as he was so keen on hiding it from me and started telling him my life story.

"... so basically I travelled around untill I settled down in Romania. After living there for about two years I went to claim Dobby. You know Dobby right? Mums house elf. I heard uncle Lucius and aunt Cissy had him so I went to go get him when turned out he wasn't there anymore. He was working at Hogwarts. I met him and he must have told Dumbles about me 'cause next thing I know, I'm being bombarded with acceptance letters.-"  
"Wait, so Dumbledore knows who you are then?" My dad interrupted me. I shook my head at him and he tilted his looking confused.  
"I told Dobby to refer to me as June Lucy Malfoy. No one suspected a thing." He nodded his head in understanding and I went on.  
"So after a few days I was sick of all the letters and decided to take matters into own hands. I went to pay a visit and Dumbles found out my age. He send aurors after me to escort me to Hogwarts when there was yet another problem at my arrival." I paused and took a breath, happy I had his full attention. He really cared.  
"The sorting hat couldn't sort me." I grinned smugly. Take that you stupid old hat!   
"My mind is blocked off so even when Snivellus decided to have a go at penetraiting my head, nothing happened. Serves him right, the git." I murmered the last bit under my breath but it seemed as if my dad had heard it anyway 'cause he was chuckling.  
"So Dumbles told me to pick a teacher to live with as I'm houseless. Of course I picked uncle Moony! He is the D.A.D.A.-prof this year and a damn good one at that. Dumbles, Minnie and Snivellus objected but I told them I knew about his "furry little problem" and that I'm cool with it and they aloud it. So now I'm living with Remus. Oh and I've kind of told him who I am... well that's kinda it." I trailed off awkwardly. He was smiling so brightly I thought it was going to hurt his face.

"That's my girl! For the love of Merlins left testicle, you're perfect! You even managed to get to live with Moony. How is he anyway? Does he still think I'm quilty?" He asked.  
"Nah I told him the thruth about Peter so he knows you're innocent." His face lit up like a little kids on Christmass. I laughed quietly to myself. Oh I love my slightly manchild of a father.


	17. Chapter 15

While walking back to the castle, I mentally went over mine and Dad's conversation. He had listened to every word I said and even asked for more information about me. He still cares about me. I smiled to myself. Of course my Dad loves me! He's my father after all. Still, it's always nice to get reassured.

I wonder if I should tell Remus about our encounter. Would he be mad at me for going without him? Would he understand? He probably would. He's Moony, the sensitive, nice Marauder.   
Yeah, I snorted to myself, he isn't sensitive and nice when he teases me about Charlie. Whatevs right? You just can't but love him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went by fast and soon enough Christmass arrived. Instead of jumping up and down on my bed like an overjoyed infant, I decided to sleep in. Remus will have his 'Furry little problem' tonight and I want to help him so I have to be well rested. I think I slept till noon 'cause when I woke up and went to get myself some food, I wasn't the only one in the Great Hall. I sat in my usual seat at the teachers table and started piling some food on my plate. I ate in silence as Remus hadn't gotten out of bed yet, I doubt he'll come out at all. Poor Remmy.

After practically inhaling my food, I filled an extra plate and took it back with me to Remus. If he doesn't eat it now he can just eat it later. I have to get some vitamines in him when it's his time of the month 'cause he just stops eating then. He's always so lifeless around the full moon, as if all the energy is drained out of him.

I entered our courters and left the food in the small kitchen with a note saying " _Bon appétit!"_. I digged up some chocolate from Honeydukes and put it beside the plate. After that I went to our little Christmass tree. Remus had demanded we'd have one to pile my presents under eventhough I told him it wasn't neccesary but who am I to anger the wolf, huh?   
Apparently Remus had been right 'cause there were two small piles of presents hiding underneath a few low branches. After pondering for a second on which present to open first, I decided on the small red velvet box. When I opened it, I came face to face with a **beautiful** charms bracelet. It had a dog charm, a stag, a wolf, a flower and a snake. It obviously presented the Marauders (bastardious traitor excluded), Lily and my mum. I looked for a card and found a small piece of parchment stating _"Love, Dad"._ I smiled and put the bracelet on. Then I continued to a larger present in brown packing paper. It must be Remus'. Indeed it was. He had given me a photoalbum with pictures from all of them in Hogwarts, James en Lily's wedding, me playing with Harry... It was great. I hadn't been able to take lots of pictures with me when I ran after ... that night. So it's great that I finally have some now. I put it aside and took a poofy packet in my hands. I unwrapped it from it's red paper and found a home made jumper. Who would give me a jumper? It looks a bit like the jumpers Charlie wears during winters, perhaps he sended me one of his. I carefully laid it open to see a huge "A" on it. This definitly isn't Charlies. After turning the jumper over a few times, I found a note.  
" _Merry Christmass Anna, Charlie has told me so much about you! I can't wait to meet you! I hope you like it and you'll visit in the summer. Love Molly and Arthur Weasley."_   
I almost choked on thin air. Charlie has told his parents about me. What the hell has he told them? He can't have told them my real name but either way they call me Anna. I doubt he has told them about our relationship 'cause it's not really a thing parents would approve of. Well I don't think parents would approve, I still haven't told my Dad about Charlie and I.

Deciding to worry later, I moved on to the final Present. It was a small purple box and I knew this could only be Charlies. I took the lit of and my heart almost stopped beating. A magnificent necklace was inside. It was a dragon tooth with a purple diamant inbraded in the centre. The chain looked to be real gold and was braided with a purple wire in it. It looked great. It was badass but fancy and it fits perfectly with my hair. I immediatly put it on and smiled. Oh Godric, I love Charlie and I love my family!

After those lovely presents, I visited Charlie. I used my elemental powers to pop up in our house and was immediatly greeted with a muscular redhead.  
"ANNA!!!" He picked me up and spun me around like they do in those cheesy movies. Grinning, I threw my arms around him and kissed him. It was a nice kiss not to long, not to short but you could feel the longing we had for one another. I had missed him and his eyes told me he had missed me too.

We spent the next couple of hours goofing around, catching up and making out. Then by dinnertime we said goodbye. He was going to eat at the Burrow which is the name of his parents' house, and I was going to eat at Hogwarts so I was sure I'd be on time for Remus' transformation.

When I entered the Great Hall, I noticed they had removed the housetables and placed one large table instead. Dumbles, Minnie McG, Snivellus, Sprout, Flitwick, Filch, Harry, Ron, Hermione and two nervous first-years were already seated. I sat down on the only empty chair left which was right inbetween Snape and Mcgonagall. Yeah, I didn't really like that. Dumbledore was saying some stuff about it being ridiculous to set all the tables for only our little group and then everyone started piling up their food. As I was just about to ask for the Pumpkin juice, prof Trelawney entered. She wore a long green dress which made her look like a large insect. That woman gives me the creeps!  
Dumbledore stood up to greet her and said:"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" I rolled my eyes at his tone of voice and listened to Trelawneys respond.  
"I have been crystal-gazing, Headmaster and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary dinner and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness...'  
"Certainly, certainly", said Dumbles. "Let me draw you up a chair."  
Suddenly she shrieked. Can't she be a bit less overdramatic? I'm trying to enjoy my dinner, you know?  
She started speaking again and I grew frustrated.  
"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table , we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky!" She all but screamed. "Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!" I once again rolled my eyes and lightly shook my head. Can you believe that woman? We live in a magical world with deatheaters threatening our safety at all times and she's worried about the dining set-up.  
"We'll risk it, Sybill." Said Mcgonagall but I was already sick of dinner. I should've just gone by the kitchens instead of coming here. Before Minnie or anyone else could say another thing, I stood up.  
"We don't have to risk a thing Professor. You can take my seat while I go somewhere where I don't feel like throwing up every time someone says something." I said sweetly. No one said a thing as I left but as I was right outside I could hear Trelawney sitting down. Good, now she can annoy the hell out of Snape.

I went back to our courters after a quick pit-stop at the kitchen and knocked on Remus' door.  
"You okay,Moony?" I got a grunt as a response and decided I could enter his room. I sat down beside him on the bed as he straightened himself up. When he looked to be comfortable in his upright position, I handed him a plate.  
"Here you go Rems. After you've finished that I have some chocolate cake for you." He gave me a weak smile and started eating.

After dinner, we just stayed in his room. He transformed not much later and I changed into my animagusform. I look rather cute, even if I say so myself. I look a bit like a wolfspup but a bit more doglike, think about a black husky. Yup, I'm cute!

Because Remus had had his wolfsbane, he was calm and went to sleep quite fast. I just settled down beside him and let sleep engulf me. The next few nights went the same until the full moon passed.

Now it's just a few days until Remus is on top of his game again and we can go to Romania.


	18. Chapter 16

"You got everything, Remmy?"  
"Yes, all set."  
I was having a double feeling. I was nervous 'cause Remus would come to MY home now and I wonder what he'll think of it and on the other hand, I felt so excited. I'm going to see Charlie again! I've missed him so much. It's so strange to think that not even four months ago I saw him on a daily basis and now I only get a visit now and then and a few letters. Now, I'm going to get the real thing again. *insert my girlish mental squeling here*

Remus smiled at me and I took his hand while holding on to my bag in the other. With a wave of heat we stranded in Romania where Charlie's arms immediately embraced me. I closed my eyes and just enjoyid his hug. He was wearing his usual cologne and I inhaled it deeply. After being apart for so long I was desperate to remember his scent forever.  
A throat was cleared and we sprung apart to see Remus looking torn in between two exspressions. He obviously wanted to look reprimanding like a godfather was ment to be, atleast according to his mind, but he also couldn't surpress a smirk. Oh well.

"I'll show you your room. Just follow me." I said to Remus while turning to the stairs. His footsteps told me he was right behind me and a few seconds later, we arrived at the questroom. We went in and I helped him unpack before dropping down on his bed.  
"So, what do you think?" I fumbled with my sleave while waiting for him to response. I felt the bed dip beside me and turned towards my Godfather.  
"What do you mean?" He smiled at me.   
"You know like, what do you think about my house?" This time he laughed. I searched his face as if it would tell me what was so funny but he just laughed even more at me.  
"Cub, I've litterally only seen the entry hall, the stairs and the quest room. What do you expect me to say?"  
"Oh", he has a point. Damnit why does he always have a point?

After we were done unpacking, I gave Remus a tour of our place. Our place wasn't really big because Charlie insisted on paying half of it and he isn't that rich. However, It's everything I could possibly want.  
Remus complemented the house and then excused himself to go to bed. We had left right after supper so it was already quite late.  
On that note I decided to follow his lead and call it a night. The only difference was that I would be spending my night with Charlie and you can bet your lucky galleons on it that I was going to enjoy it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anna?!"  
I sprung up and gave the floor a hug. Yup indeed, I just gave it a hug, it's not like I fell or something similar. No the floor just needed a hug.

After I was done with the floor, I stood up to see Charlie in a similar position on the other side of the bed. We made eye-contact before we heard the yell again.

"Anna?!" Remus yelled. He sounded a bit desperate so I decided to check it out. After giving Char his goodmorning kiss, I ran downstairs.

"Remus, what's going on? Why are you screaming like the place is about to blow?"  
He eyed me up and I started to feel selfconscious. After a few seconds, I couldn't take it anymore.  
"What?!" He gave me a look as if to say 'You know what!' Before I looked down and noticed my outfit. Honestly, it's kinda the same as what I were at Hogwarts only now it was a different shirt. That must be his problem it's the shirt Charlie wore yesterday.  
"Is it the shirt?" I asked a little insecure. It's strange. I've lived over a decade without being scared of anything and not giving a f*ck about what anyone has to say about me. I've been reunited with Remus for what, four months? And already he can make me feel like a little kid again. Well feeling like a kid again isn't that bad, I was kinda spoiled as Daddy's little princess. Now I'm Daddy's little fugitive.. well not really a fugitive but a runaway more.

"Cub, where did you sleep last night?" Remus interrupted my mental rambling. There was an edge to his voice which told me he already knew the answer and didn't like it. I swallowed before responding.  
"I slept in my room, Remmy. Where else?" I was playing the innocent act but it wasn't working. Damn.  
"Where did Charles sleep?"  
"In his room?"  
"His room and your room don't happen to be the same room, now do they?" By now he was downright scolding me. When I didn't answer he spoke up again.  
"What did I tell you? You're not allowed to sleep with him. Nor figurative, nor literrally." He was serious and I didn't like it. It got me angry. He's my godfather and I love and appreciate him, but it's my life and he doesn't get a say in it. I'm glad I got him back but I survived without him as well.  
"I don't care." I told him. This little sentence got him to turn red.  
"You. Don't. Care? That's nice but I do care and as long as your father is on the run and you're under eighteen, you're my responsibility and I have a say about you. Now what do you say?!"  
I laughed at him. He's such an idiot sometimes. The 'guardian' thing works until my eighteenth birthday, which would be in a couple of days.  
His anger seemed to be replaced by confusion at my reaction until it clicked.  
"Your turning eighteen next week and then your no longer my responsibility, right?" He seemed lost. Well, that's about right as he lost our dispute. I just stood there smirking at him.  
"Don't be sad, Remmy. You'll always be my godfather. You just need to understand that I'm not five years old anymore. I have my own life with my own friends and my own relationships. I've grown up." I smiled at him and he just looked like a beaten puppy. So sad, he'll get over it eventually.  
"Just. Promise me, you'll always come to me if something's wrong. I want to help you and be there for you. You might be grown up now but you'll always be my little cub. Now give your uncle Moony a hug."  
With another smile I stepped into his arms and whispered one sentence that made him hug me even tighter.

"I promise, Remmy."


	19. Chapter 17

The rest of the holidays went by fine without any bickering between me and Remus. He did have a _talk_ with Charlie but that's about it.  
So after celebrating my eighteenth Birthday, we went back to Hogwarts along with the many students who had gone home.

Lessons started up again and by dinner, I already felt like I should've declined coming back here. It's not that I don't like the subjects, it's just that I already know it all. I did an independant study and this is just a repeatall and I don't like that. I'm so bored. Even mocking Snape didn't lift my mood.  
Then I thought 'Remus'll cheer me up but he was occupied. He's giving Harry lessons to fend of dementors. 

He told me about them each and every time he had had one. Remus said that Harry could produce a faint silver fog but nothing more. He also told me that Harry can hear Lily and James when the dementors get too close. I'm so glad I know how to produce a good patronus. I can't imagine what it would be like to keep repeating your worst memories. According to Remus, Harry's pushing himself too much but honestly. Who can blame him?

Sadly enough, he also told me Harry believes my dad should have the dementors' kiss. Ofcourse Harry thinks my dad sold out his parents and all of that nonsense, but yeah no I understand. If someone told me a best friend of my parents sold them out to Voldypants, I would have tried to get him the worst fate possibly as well.

Let's not dwell on all that depressing stuff now, eh? There's quidditch today! It's Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor and with Harry having gotten his Firebolt back. Ravenclaw doesn't stand a chance.

Right when Harry was going for the snitch for the third time, three dementors flew after him. Only they seemed a bit ... off. Harry cated his patronus and went on to catch the snitch, ending the game in favor of Gryffindor. Only after the game came Remus to inform me that the 'strange dementors' were actually a few slytherins, with Draco being one of them. It was all okey though. They got detention and lost 50 housepoints.  
  


That night Daddy dearest decided to delight the Gryffindor tower with his presence , succesfully making everyone even more scared of him than they were allready. He can be such an idiot sometimes!   
Thank goodness he managed to get out of the castle without being caught! I can't bare the thought of him suffering the dementor's kiss.

Weeks passed and before I knew it another Hogsmeade weekend arrived. Sadly though, Charlie couldn't make it. A new dragon was supposed to arrive today and they were going to need everyone at the institute, includibg Charlie. Therefore I stayed with Remus. He read a book while I wrote an essay for transfiguration. I had just finished my work when an annoying voice screamed through our courters. Who else could it be but Snivellus?  
"Lupin! I want a word!"  
"What got his wand in a knot? " Remus answered me with a shrug and a "I'll be right back. " then stepped in the fire. Nice now me and my curiosity are left alone. What would Snape want from Moony? He won't tell him about my threat, that was months ago. But what would he want? Mmm

Deciding that I am not going to get an answer by sitting around, I stood up and left in the direction of Snape's office.right when I got at the entrance hall, I saw Moony with Harry and uhm Ron, I think? Whatever Harry and Charlies youngest brother.

"What's going on Remmy?" I asked sickly sweet. Remus gave me a look which clearly said to drop the innocent act, then explained.  
" _Professor_ Snape caught Harry with the Map. I covered for him, but I will not do it again." During that last part he gave an exaggerated look to Harry. Harry gulped and I smiled. At least I'm not the only one who gets affected by Remus' authority. Then I remembered he said the Map. That couldn't possibly be  
"The Marauders Map? Oooooh can I see? I haven't seen it in ages!" At this I recieved a few strange looks. Harry and Ron were looking at me as if I had just grown another head and Remus looked like he wanted to facepalm. I probably shouldn't have said that.  
Instead of answering me, Remus just said his goodbyes to the boys and guided me back to our room. He handed me the Map and I grinned.   
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. " with a tap of my wand, the Map showed its familiar greetings and then the outlines of the castle became visible. I spend the rest of the night stalking everyone on the Map.

Time passed and the easter holidays approached. I was going home to Charlie alone this time. Remus was going to stay in the castle as he still had loads of work to do. I think he has also finally accepted Charlie and I and wants to give us some privacy. Whatever it was that made him stay at Hogwarts, I was glad for it. Don't get me wrong, I love Remus. It's just that I can't act the way I normally do around Charlie with Remus watching over me.

Easter holidays therefore were amazing. Charlie and I went to a barbecue from some guys from the dragon institute and had a great time. Then we made a short trip to Italy. He knew I had always wanted to see Rome, so he had decided to surprise me by taking some days off to go there. We had so much fun! We saw the colloseum and ate some great pizza. We also went to the Vatican and saw some art in some museum. To conclude, we had the time of our lives.

Sadly all good things come to an end and so does this holiday. I came back on the last day of the break and decided to go to the library as I haven't actually done any work over the break and I'm supposed to do my NEWT's this year.

When I got there, I saw a bushy haired girl surrounded by A LOT OF BOOKS. Deciding to be friendly for once, I went to say hi.  
"Hey, kid. Need some help?" She looked up at me and I swear her eyes grew the size of tennisballs. Is it so odd for me to help someone?

Yeah it kinda is.

She composed herself and then seemed to think about her answer.  
"You're June Malfoy, right?" She said it carefully as if trying not to insult me. That or she was afraid I was going to hurt her.  
"Yeah, I am. Why? Is there something specific I can do for you? Or are uou afraid of my last name?" I smiled at her and tried to look as nice as possible.   
She pondered for a minute and then formed her answer.  
"Well, It's so that Buckbeak, the hippogriff, is going to killed because of the fact that he scratched Draco Malfoy. His father went to the court of disposure of dangerous creatures and well Buckbeak lost and I thought that maybe, you know, you could"  
"I could stop the dead of Buckbeak? Sure, I'll give it a try. Just let me know when they get here and I'll talk to whoever it is I have to talk to." She smiled at me and I smiled back before going off to finish my homework.


	20. Chapter 18

The first week of classes after the break had passed and it was now the day of the deciding quidditch match. Gryffindor against Slytherin.

I realised thatthe most fun about quidditch nowadays is the commentary. Lee Jordan, the twins' friend, is commentating in the most hilarious ways. He clearly prefers Gryffindor as he is one of them. You'll get what I mean if I tell you what he's saying during the match.

It already started at the introduction.  
" and here are the Gryffindors!"he yelked. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best side Hogwarts has seen in a few years-". See what I mean? Then he continued with the opposing team. "and here come the Slytherin team, led by captain Flint. He's made some changes in the line-up and seems to be going for size rather than skill-" to be honest he had a point, but still.

And then during the game he just continues being his amazing self. I mean go Jordan!  
" and it's Gryffindor in possesion, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goalposts, looking good, Alicia! Argh no - Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the pitch - WHAM - nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by - Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on Angelina - nice swerve round Montague - duck, Angelina, that's a bludger! - SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" His happiness just makes me laugh. He doesn't seem to have a care in the world except for this quidditch match.

A moment later Flint attacked Angelina which made Fred Weasley attack him. This resulted in a penalty for both teams. Again with Lee's happy red and gold commentary.  
"Come on, Alicia! YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" After this Flint went to takehis penalty. "'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper! Superb! Very difficult to pass - very difficult indeed - YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!" This kind of commentary continued through the match.

After another few faults Draco had taken it upon himself to grip on Harry's broomstick. This resulted in stronger language coming from Lee. Prof McG didn't even bother to stop him as he raged.  
" YOU CHEATING SCUM! YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B-"  
After a few more minutes Harry caught the Snitch and the stadium went wild. You saw the team flying to one another, hugging. Wood was sobbing and next to him you could see Minnie sobbing even harder. You had Percy jumping up and down like a maniac. You just saw everyone go nuts.

The euphoria of the win couldn't last very long. As the exams came closer, you could see everyone getting more and more stress. I, myself wasn't to stressed. I don't need a job to survive so if I would fail my N.E.W.T.'s, I'll be fine. But I don't think I'll fail them.

On the sixth of June, the month not me or my mother, Cornelius Fudge appeared. He was talking to Harry when Hermione spotted me and signalled me to go to him. I did as told and made my way to the minister.  
"Minister? I don't believe we have met yet? I'm June Malfoy, Lucius' niece. I was wondering if I could talk to you?" My voive was polite, yet demanding as well. The minister nodded and left Harry to his friends to come talk to me.  
"Yes miss. Malfoy?" "I understand you're here for thedisposal of a Hippogrif named Buckbeak?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Ah well, I think my uncle may have made a mistake when he said the animal was mad. You must excuse him, he was just upset over Draco injury. That injury was only a scratch to be honest. I think his pride was hurt more than his arm. Therefore I think it's best if you would let the case rest. Buckbeak isn't dangerous at all. I've seen him. Such a calm hippogrif. I know my uncle must agree with me. You can ask him if you'd like. Just tell him that in MY opinion, the hippogrif shouldn't die and I'm sure he'll agree."  
Fudge seemed a bit at a loss of words. I quess I can come off as quite intimidating. Oh well adventually he just nodded and said he was off to the owlery.  
I winked at Hermione and left to Remus's office.

A little time later Hermione came by to tell me Buckbeak wasn't going to get killed. I quess uncle Lucius knows to not go against me. She said they were going to Hagrid to celebrate tonight at six. She invited me to come with, but I declined. It's a full moon tonight, Remus needs me.

Later that night, I was watching the trio go to Hagrid when I spotted a name. A name that's not supposed to be here. _Peter Pettigrew_. That git! He must be in ratform. Oh Merlin, Ron has a bloody rat. Dang it!

"Moony! I found him!"  
"Found who, cub?"  
"Wormtail! The damn git is with the trio!" I pointed at the Map and saw the colour leave Remus' face as he spotted it too. He stood up and made to leave, but i stopped him.  
"Where do you think you're going? It's a full moon! You're going to stay here and take you potion while I go catch that rat and bring him to Dumbles." Remus seemed to want to protest but knew I was right and gave in.

A few minutes later I was stalking the trio plus rat when their dots started moving faster. In response I started running as well. Oh no daddy dearest had made his appearance as well. Oh dear, he's going to make this all a lot more difficult.

I was right.


	21. Chapter 19

I was right.

While running I heard a shriek and then the Womping willow stopped moving. By the time I got there. They were already inside.

I followed, having done this multiple times already, and heard them talking.  
"You'll have to kill all three of us!" Ron yelled.  
"Lie down, you will damage that leg even more." I chuckled. My father managed to sound so relaxed through the murder accusations.  
"Did you hear me? You'll have to kill all three of us!" Ron tried again.  
"There'll only be one murder here tonight." My father responded an I could hear the grin in his voice. Before he can make himself sound even more crazy, I stepped in.

"Stop being so dramatic!" I said at him with a slight grin on my own face. Then I turned to Harry.  
"What he means is that he wants to kill that rat you brought in here." I explained. Ron held Peter close to him as if scared we were going to hurt it, which is indeed the plan.  
"Yes, that one. That is not a rat. That is an animagus. That is Peter Pettigrew. I can prove it! If you let me cast a spell on it. If It's an ordinary rat nothing will happen, otherwise it'll change to a man." Harry looked doubtfull but seemed to like the idea of me hitting the rat with a spell better than Dad trying to kill anyone.  
"Do it." He said.

I mumbled the spell while pointing at Peter who started growing. When he was finished, the trio finally saw the short man with his thin colourless hair and unflattering figure. That piece of trash is Peter Pettigrew.

"Hello uncle Pete." I said with a twisted voice. I am so going to enjoy this. This is the man who made my family fall apart. He has to pay and I'll make him.  
"Anna... Sirius... my friends..."  
"Oh _uncle_ will you be so kind to explain to Harry that you're the reason he's an orphan? Will you tell him you sold Lily and James out to Voldemort?" I glared at him while keeping my wand steadily pointed at his heart.  
"Speak." I spat.  
"I.... I ... I didn't have a choice! The Dark Lord, he he has powers the rest of us can only dream of!"  
"That's not a good enough excuse, you git! I wish I could kill you myself!"  
The next moment I am held back by my dad.  
"Sssh it's going to be fine. He's going to Azkaban and I'll be a free man again." He soothed me. I nodded and calmed down when Harry spoke up.  
"Not to be rude or anything but I still don't understand what happened and what you've got to do with it."  
"Oh yes, long story short. Sirius Black was the secret keeper of your parents but then convinced them to use Peter because it would be less obvious. Peter turned out be a spy and went to tell Voldy. Voldy met you and went kaboom. Sirius then became mad with grief and tracked Peter down. Peter then faked his death and framed Sirius as the traitor and as his own murderer. Then he dissapeared into the sewer while Sirius went to Azkaban."  
"Okey that explains why I shouldn't be mad at Sirius, but what is your part in it?"  
"Ah uhm I'm Sirius' daughter. Siriana June Jamie Rema Lucy Andromeda Dorea Charlotte Malfoy-Black." I smiley sheepishly at their shocked faces before stunning Peter. The git had tried to escape! That's outrageous!

After everyone got over the shock, we started going outside. I levitated Peter as I had knocked him out cold. Hermione helped Ron walk and Dad was talking to Harry. A few minutes later we arrived at the castle and dad changed back into his dogform.

We went to Dumbles, explained everything, _again_ , and then Peter got transferred to Azkaban by aurors.

Dad got decleared innocent and I finished school. Everything seemed to go well. But what's going to happen next year?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : all characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling except for June Malfoy and Siriana J. J. R. L. A. D. C. Malfoy-Black.


End file.
